


Break reality

by the_winterfloof_17



Series: Tony Stark and the adventures of the Multiverse [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: 'this isn't real' vibe is there the whole time, F/M, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Loki is Alive, M/M, Magical Tony Stark, Multi, No Beta, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Loki (Marvel), Spoilers for whole Series, Steve Rogers Is Not Dead, Steve Rogers' endgame ending doesn't exist, Telepathic Wanda Maximoff, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Lives, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony is not from this universe, Vision (Marvel) Dies, Wanda is good, major character death but not really, wanda maximoff & tony stark friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_winterfloof_17/pseuds/the_winterfloof_17
Summary: All Tony remembers is going through that wormhole and thinking that this was it, he would die. But that isn't the case for one Wanda Maximoff. Feeling guilt and grief after Endgame, Wanda decides to finally do something about her sufferings. She's always wanted a family and that almost happened before Thanos came and took that chance away from her, she doesn't care anymore.This is her reality and no one will take away her family. Ever again.On the other hand, Tony starts to notice things aren't as they seem in Westview.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Darcy Lewis & Jimmy Woo, Darcy Lewis & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, Loki & Tony Stark, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Monica Rambeau & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Tony Stark and the adventures of the Multiverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201304
Comments: 23
Kudos: 107





	1. Welcome to Westview

**Author's Note:**

> This story will follow the series as it goes. So far I've tried writing about episodes 1,2, and 3. I'm not sure what I'll do yet with 4 and 5. But it's sort of difficult to do when the show hasn't quite finished yet. The first chapter is fades off 1 and 2. Please enjoy and I definitely want to hear about any theories on what the show might turn into. Feel free to share in the comments about it. 
> 
> Just a reminder, in Wanda's universe, Tony, Steve, Natasha, and Loki are all brought back. Steve is not old Steve in this. I do realize that every time someone mentions Tony's job, the time for when he had it changes. Because just like the show, things change pretty fast.

Flying through the wormhole was something Tony didn’t want to do. There was still so much that Tony wanted to do in this world, but someone had to do this. If not him, then who? Definitely not the person who launched that missile in the first place, definitely not Romanoff or Cap, maybe Thor but no. It had to be him, he was the only one that could do this and hope that it was worth it. He just hoped that he was doing the right thing, Stark men are made of iron; Howard’s words echoed in his head like crazy. Tony gritted his teeth, ignoring everything in his head, ignoring the warnings on the HUD. _Big man in a suit, take that off, what are you?_. “Billionaire, playboy, genius, philanthropist. That’s what I am, Steve Rogers, I’m not a hero but I don’t need to be to do the right thing. I am an inventor, I build things and I hope one day, you’ll see that for yourself too, Steve.” 

“Shall I send that to Captain Rogers, sir?” 

“Yeah, J, send it through if you still can.” He felt like there was a lump in his throat now and god, there are manly tears coming out now. Tony lets them run down his face since he can’t stop now and wipe them. Oh god, he just hopes that Pepper will be ok, she’ll definitely cry and Rhodey might blame himself a little for not calling or anything. But at the end of the day, they’ll be alive and that’s something Tony can live with while doing this. His legacy might not be perfect but he knows that he can count on Rhodey to follow up on it. Rhodey has the suit and he’ll do a good job filling in Tony’s position when he’s gone. 

It’s time now, “take that, you assholes.” Tony let’s go of the missile and watches as it fires towards the chitauri spaceship. The last thing Tony does is give them the bird, before slowly falling towards the open wormhole. He can feel himself slipping and the power of the Iron Man suit shutting down as he falls downward. 

As his eyes close, Tony doesn’t notice the red swirls of magic coming towards him, wrapping around him completely. Or the person that floats in the darkness with glowing, red eyes, smiling quietly. “Don’t worry, Tony, I’ll bring you somewhere safe. Somewhere where we can all be together again.” Her sokovian accent thickened as the floating Iron Man came closer to her.

______

An alarm goes off, causing Tony to jump with a start. There’s something oddly warm, wrapped around his hip loosely and Tony isn’t sure what the hell is going on. Blearily, Tony’s eyes opened slowly before taking everything in, everything was in black and white, there was no inch of color in sight. Looking to his right, an old alarm clock was vibrating as the alarm echoed loudly in his ears. “Alright, alright, I got it! I’m awake!” Tony nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw a familiar blonde face rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “Cap?” It makes the captain turn to Tony, eyes widening a little before frowning, Tony tries to completely ignore the flutter in his stomach at the sight. “Oh sweetheart, go back to sleep! That was just for me to wake up so I can go to work. Sorry for waking you,” tilting his chin a little, Steve pecks Tony on the lips before getting up.

Tony nearly jumps out of his skin this time when he hears the sounds of aw’s in the room. He looks around frantically, hoping that he isn’t going crazy or that he just woke up to Captain America in his bed. That didn’t sound right––… “Oh honey! Don’t forget, you start your job today at the garage down the street.” Steve’s voice is muffled by the sounds of tooth brushing but it takes Tony a moment to understand what’s happening. “Wait, I have a job?” This time there is laughter surrounding the empty room as Tony expresses his confusion to Steve. Steve comes out in a nicely pressed suit, briefcase in hand as he meets Tony. “Yes, sweetheart, you’ve had this job for nine months now since we’ve arrived.” 

“Arrived?” Steve huffs before pulling the gob-smacked genius in for a kiss again. “Yes, hun, since we arrived? What? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed today? Since we’ve arrived in Westview?” Tony knows that this should all be ringing a bell right now, but there’s something there that’s missing. It makes him confused, so very confused on what’s happening. But whatever is going on, it isn’t safe to say on uh, _live television_. “Steve! I’m fine, I blame everything on that alarm clock!” Putting on his press smile, Tony earns a few more laughs as Steve just chuckles, kissing him on the forehead. “Alright then darlin’, I’m off to work at Hydra.” The words make Tony stutter a little when he hears the words come out of Steve’s mouth. Did he hear that right? No, that can’t be––Captain America stopped Hydra, sacrificing himself to save the world from destruction. 

“Hydra? But Steve––” 

“Relax, I promise to bring back the new Hydra Soak™ tonight for you to sample. I know how you love to try their samples whenever you can! Bye sweetheart! Love you!” Steve is out the door before Tony can even say the words back and it all leaves him very confused. But then there’s a knock on the door and Tony quickly uses a comb to fix his already ruffled hair. He looks at the alarm clock, seeing that it’s already 8 am. Hurrying down the stairs, Tony opens the door, surprised to see Natasha smiling at him, while holding a plant. “Romanoff?”

“Stark?” There’s a silence that fills the air before the crowd laughs, Natasha following as she holds her stomach a little. Her hair is curled perfectly and she’s wearing some sort of dress that is vintage, or in Tony’s opinion at least. “I’m sorry,” she wipes a tear from her eyes, whatever he just did couldn’t be that funny to her. “Is this your new greeting for people? Or is it just me?” The dress is definitely something Tony has seen in a––oh god that’s what this was! “Holy––” The scene changes, showing a sign for a commercial break while Natasha just smiled more. Tony watches as a literal commercial comes on in front of him. At first, he isn’t sure about what’s going on but then he starts to understand, a man and a housewife in front of a toaster, calling it the ToastMate 2000™ by Stark Industries. 

Ton doesn’t have much time to react before Natasha is thrusting the plant into his open arms. “Ugh! Can you believe that Wanda and Vision are arriving soon! I am so excited!” She pulls his wrist, guiding him to a couch that has two triangle pillows. It looks weird but damn, Tony will admit that it is comfortable. He watches as Natasha crosses her legs carefully before smiling, she playfully boops Tony’s nose before sniffing the air. “Is something burning Antoshka?” The way her accent rolls over his name surprises Tony before he sniffs the air too. “Oh dear! I believe I was making breakfast for myself. Um, be back in a jiffy!” The line makes Tony cringe before he’s hurrying into the kitchen, seeing smoke come from his toaster. “Jesus, can’t even make breakfast right today!” There are a few gasps before Tony yelps as he plucks the burnt toast out of the toastmaker, causing laughter to replace the gasps. 

Where the fuck were those sounds coming from? “Tony! Can you bring me some juice please! It’s already been a long morning!” He frowns before looking for the fridge, seeing a gallon of orange in the fridge, ready to go. Tony scampers around the kitchen, looking for glasses when he finally finds them, but the glasses look very different. They are normal but when he moves it a certain way, it almost glitches in his hand for a moment. “Tony?” Right, orange juice––quickly, Tony pours a glass before rushing out of the kitchen door, narrowly pouring some on his pajamas. “You know, it’s awfully strange of you to still be in your pajamas, Tony. You start work in thirty minutes.” 

“Are you here to remind me or nag me, Natasha dearest.” He smiles at her tightly before standing up, “now, if you're going to sit there all day, time to make some money!” The lines are making Tony cringe and none of this feels right at all. The laughing continues before Tony makes his way up the stairs, trying to find some decent things to wear to whatever job he’s supposed to have. “Wait! Antoshka! Don’t forget your watch!” Tony finds some decent clothes to wear, jeans and a vertical striped button down that Tony isn’t sure he wants to die in now. 

Running down the stairs, Natasha has her eyebrow raised in amusement while holding a pair of converse in one hand, a watch in the other. “Uh, I don’t usually wear watches, Nat.” When did he start using nicknames for Romanoff already? They barely knew each other or apparently they did in this world. “But Steve got it for you last month. It’s the new Strücker watch! Or, it was new last month at least!” Grabbing the watch and sneakers, Tony puts the items on, uncertain about where this all going. But he doesn’t have time to worry because Natasha is already closing the door on them both and they’re walking down the street already. 

“Natasha, when did you get to Westview?” She hums in thought, trying to think of something while Tony walks with her. “Hmm, about a month before you and Steve came. You guys had a wonderful wedding though!” 

“And where was that?” She laughs humorously at him, as if Tony is joking or something about getting hitched. When really, Tony’s trying to understand what the hell was going on in this world where everything was a sitcom. “Oh you don’t remember? Well, maybe you should get married again!” Natasha keeps on laughing and Tony isn’t sure whether he should be disturbed or not because it’s almost like she’s mocking him. She laughs the whole way to where Tony is working, pecking him on the cheek before walking away, her laughter still echoing in his ears. Maybe he found it disturbing because he had never heard Romanoff laugh before, only hearing sarcastic remarks and the stares. 

When Tony looks down at the watch that he put on, his heart almost stops seeing the symbol under Strucker’s name. It was the Hydra symbol, the skull and octopus arms engraved into the watch’s display of time. He swallows before walking into the garage, almost getting hit by a flying tool to the face. When the person comes up, Tony almost chokes by what he sees in front of him. It’s Phil Coulson, waving to him sheepishly before going under a car again. Tony isn’t sure what he’s seeing right now but it definitely doesn’t make any sense, in fact, none of this does. “Coulson?” He gets a thumbs up in return before hearing gears and tools being moved loudly. “How long have I been working here?” 

“Hmm, about three months or so. Steve insisted you get this job since you apparently didn’t want to stay at home all day. Said you were too smart to play a househusband.” Tony almost finds that hard to believe when Coulson’s muffled voice tells him that answer. “Oh, Mrs. Barton wanted me to remind you that Wanda and Vision are having dinner tonight and they’d like you and Steve to both be there.” 

“Ok.”

______

“Sweetheart! We have to go welcome Wanda and Vision!” Tony startles a little before straightening, hurrying down the stairs in time to see Steve. He’s still in the same suit that he was for work and Tony has the urge to straighten the lapels of his jacket. He surprises himself when he actually does walk forward and does the action immediately. It’s almost like Tony does everything that he doesn’t want to do and it’s pushing his boundaries. The action only makes Steve smile, hands rest on both of Tony’s hips as Tony fusses with the lapels, a frown peering on his face. “Sweetheart, it’s fine––”

“What’s fine is me having a little grease on my forehead. What’s not fine is this suit jacket not liking me.” Tony pouts a little before Steve smiles, kissing him above his eyebrow before grabbing his hand. “I picked up dessert on the way back here, I hope Wanda likes it.” It’s a strawberry shortcake and it looks absolutely perfect to Tony, too bad he can’t actually cook or bake in real life. “I’ll give you ten bucks if you tell her that I made it.” This time Steve really laughs before gathering Tony in his arms again, “deal.” 

“See, perfect husband, perfect life then!” Kissing Steve square on the lips, Tony grabs his hand and drags them out to the open lawn. All anyone would see is perfect white fences, a nice Cadillac and a row of rose bushes. Tony smiles at Steve before they walk down the street, finally making their way to Wanda’s house that she lives in. Personally, Tony doesn’t know who she is or who Vision is for that matter but the only way to know is if he goes in. Steve knocks on the door roughly before the door opens, showing a woman with hair similar to Natasha’s. She’s wearing a formal dress before smiling brightly at Steve and Tony. “Oh wonderful! You guys made it! 

She smiles at them both before opening the door wider. “Wanda! So good to see you moving here! After all those letters that Natasha and I sent you.” Steve hugs Wanda tightly while Tony stands there awkwardly, not sure what to do. Maybe the two of them were a thing at some point, but the thought disappeared from Tony’s mind immediately when he saw Natasha and––and––Loki? Immediately Tony thinks of ten different ways he could get rid of a body in a g-rated sitcom right now. Loki has short hair and is wearing a dark suit while sitting next to Natasha and Vision. 

Vision looked like an android but he was a synthezoid, and he was talking–– like Jarvis? It only disturbs Tony more but he doesn’t say anything at all, only going along with what he sees in front of him. “So, Tony––I hear you work in a garage? Fixing cars and things?” Tony blinks for a second before realizing that the Vision is talking to him now. “Uh, yes, couldn’t keep still in the house, I suppose.” He adds on a smile in case Wanda doesn’t like what he’s saying and suddenly, Tony gets the feeling that something is definitely not right. All day this has been happening and the feeling hasn’t gone away either, so what the fuck is going that Tony doesn’t understand anymore. 

It’s almost like everyone knows something that Tony doesn’t except maybe Loki. When Tony asks to go to the bathroom, Wanda gives the direction before going back to chatting with Steve and Natasha. Quietly, Tony investigates the hallway on his way to the bathroom before finally finding it, seeing a nice sink and toilet. There’s a portrait on the wall, it’s of a tiger or something and Tony wonders what that must mean, it definitely means something, right? 

The bathroom looks too pretty to be used by anyone and besides, he didn’t want to come here. It was only to get away from all these people that he didn’t recognize at all. Tony sighs before deciding to play along with his bathroom excuse, flushing the toilet and washing his hands. None of this felt right to Tony and why couldn’t he remember anything before that damn wormhole? It was like someone washed away his memories and locked them away for good. Tony sighs in frustration before looking into the mirror. 

What he sees before him thought makes Tony almost scream, jumping backward into the doorway. In the mirror, it shows Tony’s right arm all the way up to his face, completely burned. While the rest of him is just flesh that’s bruises and scratched. This Tony looks so much older than Tony is now and the reflection only confused him. He slides down to the fuzzy carpet of the bathroom, hands clasped around his mouth tightly. 

What the hell happened to this universe’s Tony?

______

Time passes quickly in Westview, or maybe that’s just Tony. In fact, it’s only been a few days for Tony to get a hang of things now. Steve goes to work, Natasha always visits him because her husband is just never around. Loki is the town’s librarian and Wanda is a housewife while Vision works at computational services, the time period’s version of a computer. Natasha forces him to come to the planning committee meeting and Tony knows he’s already going to hate this. Natasha, Wanda, and him make it to the very lovely house where the hostess meets them. Dottie is her name and Tony has already decided that she’s a bitch that probably takes charge of her husband and his life. But that’s only him guessing, not _assuming_.

Wanda is sitting next to some girl while Tony sits next to Natasaha and Loki. Why Loki is here is a mystery to Tony and he isn’t what to say right now. All they talk about are the upcoming events of Westview and Tony wonders if there is anything else that could be more boring than this right now. At the end of it, all he wants to do is go home and take a nap after all of this. There’s music playing in the background while Wanda and Dottie chat about something before the topic changes. He can hear the words, “I’ve heard things about you. Things about you and your husband.” Something in that statement makes Tony feel uneasy about the situation and it’s about to get a lot more uncomfortable if he doesn’t stop.  
The radio changes and something else is going on, someone’s speaking to Wanda? “Wanda, Wanda, Wanda who’s doing this to you? Wanda? Wanda.” Tony steps forward, hand reaching out to Wanda’s elbow before Dottie gasps loudly. Her glass crushes around her hand and when Wanda sees it, there’s blood but it’s not any dark shade of grey. Instead, it’s red like actually red and Tony gapes at it, seeing color for the first time since he arrived here. “Wanda?”

Wanda jumps a little before looking at Tony, “oh Tony! Didn’t see you there, mister! You look tired right now, why don’t you go take a nap?” He blinks at her as Wanda scrambles to get a cloth for Dottie to stop the bleeding. “Um, ok… I’ll uh, see you at the show then.”

“Yup!” Tony’s yanked by Loki quickly before they’re leaving Dottie’s house and rushing down the street. “Loki stop! Ow! Where are you taking me?” He ignores him until they are standing in front of Wanda’s house, they stand in front of her rose bushes while Tony just blinks at him. “Why are we here?” Loki rolls his eyes before pulling something from the bushes, pulling a red helicopter of some sort out. The helicopter is red with yellow stripes, standing out loudly against Loki’s palm. “Something isn’t right here, Stark. I can feel something that isn’t right.” 

“What do you mean?”

“What was the last thing you remembered before you woke up here?” Tony frowns before leaning in closely to Loki, glad that the cameras weren’t on the right now. Or wherever those things were, he was never sure when they’d pop up. “All I remember was letting go of a missile and falling to a wormhole, it was 2012.” When he says it, everything starts to come back and that’s when Loki realizes what’s happening. “She took you from another universe.”

“What? What universe?”

“Listen Stark, there’s over a thousand universes that make up the multiverse. You were part of one of those universes. See, in this universe, you're dead, I’m dead, Rogers became old and Romanoff died.” Hearing everything, Tony almost stumbles when he starts shaking his head, trying to get it wrapped around his head. “N-no, no that’s not true. That can’t be true, I’m here, I’m alive.” Loki stares at him and that’s really when everything stops for Tony. There are tears forming in his eyes and Loki crouches next to him, gently wrapping arms around him. “So none of it’s real?” His voice cracks a little at the question and instead of replying, Loki just sighs, hugging him closer. 

“Wanda created all of this because of her grief. If you think about it, you, Romanoff, Rogers were the ones that broke her. What really snapped was when S.W.O.R.D tried to experiment on Vision and Wanda found them, she wasn’t happy to see him broken apart.” 

“But if Wanda does this, she’ll––” 

“She’ll break the multiverse because of what’s happening. This isn’t real, none of it is and no one will be able to save Wanda when she realizes that.”


	2. Recently on WandaVision...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets swept up in Wanda's magic when she sends Geraldine, who's actually Monica Rambeau, out of Westview. Now that he's out of the barrier, Tony finds out more about the future, in pleasant and unpleasant ways. Also, Tony learns Director Hayward is more of a dick than Fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched the beginning of episode six but haven't finished it yet because I wanted to publish this chapter first. Originally, I was going to have Tony meet Pepper again and have a more deep conversation with Bucky about the past but decided against it. Just a reminder that this episode kinda follows more of episode five than four. I tried to get this chapter to follow the 80s' decade before it changes. Enjoy!

It’s the seventies and god, does Tony not miss this at all. He was born in this era for god sake! But, after learning from Loki what’s really going on, part of Tony can’t blame Wanda. Her brother was killed by a robot that her universe’s Tony created and the Accords happened. Loki said that his brother wasn’t there for that but he watched how it tore the Avengers apart. In her grief, Wanda resurrected Vision and now they were living this amazing life in the suburbs, where there was no danger, just happiness. 

This univere’s Tony had saved the earth from Thanos by snapping his fingers with the infinity stones. He died because of it and that was one of the reasons why Steve went back in time. Steve ended up spending his time with Peggy, having come back as an old man that was actually his age. It turns out too that Steve handed the shield over to two of his friends, Bucky and Sam. Tony knew about Bucky but he didn’t know who Sam was–– _maybe he will soon_. 

Wanda was pregnant now and Vision was a nervous wreck even though he did say he had nerves of steel. Tony and Steve were doing fine, and every night, Tony tried to cherish the feeling of his captain’s arms around him. Every morning, instead of grumbling and complaining, Tony kissed Steve every chance he got and it made the pain easier to deal with. He never expected to actually like Steve Rogers or fall in love but at the same time, it was wrong but it felt so right to him and it was unfair. Screw Wanda and her wanting a family again but he can’t be mad at her for long. 

Loki mentioned that she despised him for what happened to her parents in Sokovia. Tony realized that was probably during the period that Obi was still doing deals under the table. Without even realizing what was actually going on and boy, Tony is glad he is learning this now. If he ever gets back to his universe, Tony will look for her even if she might hate him at first. Right now, Tony was planning on going over to her house to help her give birth because magic works fast in this town. Natasha had said she’d be on her way and Steve said he’d try to stop by after work. Which meant working on more soaps and fragrances for Hydra™. All of this was crazy before Tony ran into one of his neighbors, Geraldine.

“Hey Geraldine! How’s your day been?” She waved at him, her outfit popping blue and white colors. Tony himself was wearing a tailored suit, nicely ironed and casual. He knew for a fact that Howard dressed like this multiple times, not a big fan of the 70s’ fashion at the time. Honestly, Tony couldn’t blame him either, he wasn’t a huge fan of the funky clothing. But he enjoyed seeing women dress differently, go-go boots and all. “Oh, I’m on my way to Wanda’s right now––”

“Oh! Me too! Wanda wanted some help with something so I offered to help.” Tony smiled at her but then Geraldine’s expression changed. The smile slipped away and she pulled Tony towards her, eyes searching for something. “What do you remember, Tony?” Tony frowns at her, confused before he realizes, shaking his head, “no, don’t do that now. If you do that, Wanda will know, she’s more dangerous than you might think. Please, I know your name isn’t actually Geraldine but you have to play along.” He searches her eyes frantically before sighing, “look, I don’t know who you are or any of those people except for my friends. You have to be careful.” _Please_ , he didn’t have to say it out loud for her to stay quiet again.

______

When they arrived, Tony saw Wanda internally panicking. She was clearly in labour right now but pulling it off as someone else. No one outside of the little group that Wanda had created knows that everything comes from magic alone. Her pregnancy, the wedding rings, everything, and Tony doesn’t know what to say to that at all. So color Tony surprised, literally, when he saw Wanda with a swell that was much smaller the last time he saw her. “Wanda! Are you trying to make a fashion statement right now? It’s seventy degrees out!” She smiles awkwardly but it changes when she sees Tony following Geraldine in. “Tony! So glad you came over! Are you gonna help me with that thing or not?”

She tries to hold a lax position but Wanda bites her lip from screaming when a pain comes over her. Geraldine smiles, making conversation with Wanda while Tony walks in, funny how she trusts him so easily, without question. How long will that trust last though? How long will everything stay like this before it’s too late. “I need a bucket, my pipes suddenly burst and all of sudden, my house is filled with water.” Wanda laughs nervously before walking into the kitchen, the jacket tightly wrapped around her midsection. Tony smiles nervously while trying to distract Geraldine with friendly conversation, it quickly backfires though and Tony realizes what’s happening. “Please, whoever you are, don’t say anything. I don’t know what she’ll do if you're out of character.” 

Tony can’t say anymore before Wanda comes back in, holding a bowl of fruit while handing the bucket to Geraldine. Smiling tightly, Geraldine starts talking again and Tony swallows, hands starting to shake slightly at what could happen. He sat on the couch while Wanda smiled at him, while trying to shoo something away behind them. He refused to stare, to look back, only hope that whatever it was behind him wasn’t crazy. 

Wanda screeches when the girls both go into the nursery. Tony stands abruptly, rushing into the room to see Wanda bent over while Geraldine is confused. “What’s happening!” He’s panicking right now and boy, does Tony hope that Vision comes back fast because he’s not good at delivering babies. “I didn’t know she was pregnant! Let’s get you somewhere comfy though!” Geraldine ushers them out of the nursery, fluffing the pillows on the couch for Wanda. “No, no, I think I’m just gonna lie here!” Wanda shrieks as she awkwardly moves down to the floor behind the couch as Tony shrugs at Geraldine. But then the fire turns on, the house paintings are spinning and the chandelier crashes onto the dining table 

“Uh, I’m sure there’s a perfectly logical explanation for that! Or maybe I’ve just been out of the loop!” With a few towels in hand, Geraldine prepares for the birth of Wanda’s child, trying to get her to breathe while Tony just blinks at what’s happening. “I can’t do this,” Wanda says frantically while Tony crouches near her head, grabbing onto her hand, “yes, you can Wanda!” Geraldine and Tony both encourage her to do this as Geraldine checks her one more time. “It’s time to push, Wanda!” Using all her strength, Wanda shouts and narrowly crushes Tony’s hand in the process. 

There are cries that fill the air as Geraldine’s arms are filled with a crying baby. She smiles at Wanda before handing it to her, seeing Wanda smile brightly at seeing her son. “Oh Wanda, he’s beautiful,” Tony pats her on the shoulder when Vision and the doctor come just in time. The doctor staggers a little while Tony just raises an eyebrow at the whole thing that’s happening before him. He watches Geraldine carefully when they go into the kitchen, it’s almost like they forgot him entirely which is fine. But he follows into the kitchen when he hears Wanda start screaming again, getting the doctor quickly. 

The scene changes and Wanda and Vision are holding two baby boys while Tony just blinks. _Well, that was fast_. “Congratulations, Wanda and Vision!” He sounds like he’s repeating the same thing over and over again, it’s giving him a headache just being here. All Tony does is smile tightly and hope that Geraldine doesn’t break out of her character, like Loki said before, this will hurt Wanda in the end. Tony hopes, somehow, that she’ll be ok, Loki only told him that in this universe, Wanda has lost many people. A part of Tony can’t really blame her for creating all this, a world where there is no violence or death, just happiness and _family_. 

Vision offers to walk the doctor out while Tony stays, quiet and observing. Romanoff would be proud of him right now, maybe even Cap if he was here. Gerladine is starting to cross a line though, and Tony’s smart enough to know what she’s doing. “I’m a twin.” The silence breaks from the cooing and Tony swallows, eyes moving between the two of them. Where was Steve? He said he’d be here for the babies and now he wasn’t? “I had a brother. His name was Pietro.” Tony halts a little while getting up, listening to what Geraldine would say next. 

“He was killed by Ultron, wasn’t he?” Tony stands, touching Geraldine’s shoulder before she can say more. “Wanda, dearest, I’m leaving now and Geraldine has offered to walk with me.” It’s too late though, they can’t avoid what’s coming or what’s about to happen to Gerladine after the words said that. Wanda turns to Geraldine, her expression darkening before she looks at her, head tilted a little, “what did you just say?” 

After that, all Tony remembers was trying to shield Geraldine or whoever she was from being injured. He didn’t know that she would become his ride out of Westview. Wanda’s anger is so deep that she doesn't even realize that she’s sending Tony out of the town and past the barrier. They both land on the ground, the wave of red magic disappearing entirely from both of them. Tony groans, trying to get to his feet while Geraldine blinks a few times. Turning towards her, Tony sighs, “told you not to say anything but I should know better by now.” 

They’re surrounded by helicopters and a big light is shining on them right now. Tony knows that this isn’t his universe–– no this is something entirely different.

______

“Please! You don’t understand! I have to go back! Otherwise I will _never_ get home.” Tony emphasizes every word to the captain while the nurses are checking him over. These people are just a repeat of Shield all over again and he doesn’t have time to deal with this. Wanda will realize her mistake and who knows what, destroy something out of sheer anger for taking him out. “Look, Stark, you came back with Rambeau. There’s not a chance I’m letting you go back in there again.” Hayward, acting director of S.W.O.R.D right now, was yelling right back at Tony. Monica, Darcy, and Agent Woo were standing around him and Hayward.

“Do you think I give a single fuck on whether or not you will stop me? I’m so glad I never listened to organizations like you and Shield. I don’t even know why I ever considered being an Avenger in the first place, they only saw me as a consultant anyway.” Tony hisses at Hayward, seeing the man flinch for a second before Tony pushes past him, gathering the clothes he was wearing in Westview. He has to go back, because there is no other way to get back to his own universe. If Tony doesn’t get back, who knows what will happen. They sure won’t be going down the same path anymore but Tony has to go back, to warn them about the Snap and Thanos. 

“Stark, Stark listen to me! You aren’t thinking right now––” Tony whirled around in time, staring directly at Monica Rambeau. The name sounded a little familiar since Rhodey always mentioned Carol Danvers, a huge crush he had in their younger years. “I remember a mention of you and your mother. Rhodey always mentioned it when he talked about Carol.” He can see the way there’s a flicker of anger in Monica’s eyes before she refocuses. But it sidetracks her for a moment, letting Tony get past her quickly before she jogs to catch up to him. “Tony! Mr. Stark! Listen to me, if you go in there, don’t go without this.” Tony stumbles to a stop before turning around, meeting Monica’s gaze. 

She’s holding something out to him though and Tony lowers his eyes. It’s an arc reactor but it’s shaped differently and it looks more advanced. “In your file, Romanoff said you tasted coconuts and metal all the time because of that one in your chest.” Tony swallows, looking away from Monica’s pleading eyes before staring at her again. He doesn’t know who to trust and it feels like 2008 all over again, no Obie, no Pepper, no Steve or Romanoff. In this world, he knows that Natasha is dead, Steve was old, and Loki was dead. But a Loki from the past timeline was able to escape because of a different Tony and Steve trying to get the tesseract. Time travel existed in this world and Tony wondered what it would be like to do that in his time. “How do I know I can trust you?” 

Monica’s incredulous look thrown at him gives Tony all the answers he needs. “We can give you the surgery, it will only take a few hours. It can happen right over there, in that tent, away from anyone else.” Tony nods, already liking what Rambeau was saying, he could go back in, try to figure out what was going on and get home. Taking the reactor, Tony squeezes it tightly before he walks with Rambeau back to their tent. “One more question, how many Avengers are left?” 

“If you mean, by how many are close enough to call on, then I’d say Barnes and Wilson. They’ve been dealing with their own situations since Rogers came back from the past.” 

“Let me guess, cleaning up any old enemies and groups that dear, old grandpa Steve left?” Rambeau slightly scowls at him but Tony doesn’t care, it’s probably too soon but she can deal with it. The surgery will give him a few hours, and if they’re lucky enough, Wanda will understand what she did. If Tony thought she was going to come back to get him, he wouldn’t have wondered why she picked him from another universe.

______

A few hours later, a new reactor was in permanently and now Tony didn’t taste coconuts. He’d miss it but for now, Tony had to give his future self a pat on the back for this. He was surprised to find out that future Tony took the reactor out after the battle of New York, fighting a man called the Mandarin or something. He had a feeling it was definitely for Pepper because what other reason would Tony remove it? Barnes and Wilson were called up and Barnes came first, finding out the situation immediately. Seeing Cap’s best friend was interesting but there was no time to fanboy over it. Rambeau wanted to see if she could fly a drone in to get Wanda’s attention so she could speak to her one-on-one. Barnes stood in the corner, observing them all while Tony sat next to Darcy, eating chips as the era changed to the 80s’. “Ugh, I remember the 80s’.”

There was a nostalgic feeling watching this, especially when he’d be going back in soon. Otherwise, Tony would never get home and he wouldn’t be able to help his team. “You gotta admit though, it is super adorable. I mean–– look at them! They're so cute!” Darcy squeals in delight before shoving more potato chips into her mouth, watching the old television tentatively. Tony rolled his eyes before standing, watching as Rambeau controlled the drone while Hayward was behind her. So far, Tony thought the guy was an absolute prick that thought he had all the control in the world right now. There was something off about him too, Tony wouldn’t be surprised if he had something up his sleeve too. Guys like Hayward and Fury usually had back-up plans, but unlike Hayward, Fury would have back-up-back-up plans. 

There’s a crash and then an alarm going off before Tony looks around. Rambeau jumps from her seat, frowning at Hayward, “what did you do?” They all grab their jackets before running out of the makeshift tents, running towards the barrier quickly. Everyone still before Barnes stands in front of Tony, pocket-knife at the ready as they wait for something to happen. The barrier glitches a few times before Tony can see the outline of a figure, noticing it come closer to the group. It’s Wanda, pulling something along before the barrier turns into red glitches. A few people back away before she makes her way entirely out of the barrier, wearing regular clothes. 

“Is this yours?” Everyone backs away as the drone is thrown in Hayward’s direction, covered in red magic. “Ha, serves him right for being a dick in the first place.” Tony carefully mumbles the words as quietly as he can, hearing a quiet snort from Barnes’ direction. Hayward tries to make an excuse but it only backfires when Wanda snaps at him, “this will be your only warning, director. Stay out of my home. You don’t bother me. I won’t bother you.” Her Sokovian accent comes in heavy and suddenly Tony realizes that that voice was the one he heard in his head. 

Rambeau comes forward, gently speaking to Wanda, not expressing any emotion except understanding. Tony knows she’s only doing it to understand why Wanda is doing all of this. She’s trying to get information out of her and it won’t work, Tony knows people that have done better. But he should know that Rambeau isn’t really a spy, just a captain and an agent. He hears her pull up memories that the two women shared in their short time together beyond the barrier. “I wanna help you.” The words make Tony scowl a little, it’s not that easy to bring in someone who’s lost so much already. 

“How? What could you possibly have to offer me?” Rambeau stutters a little before letting her hands fall to her sides. She's stumped in what she could offer Wanda and Tony knows what they’re both thinking right now. “What do you want?” There’s a silence as Wanda ponders the question, her right hand waving a small ball of red magic around the air as she thinks. Tony knows he’s successful when she moves her eyes to him, magic disappearing completely from her. “I want him back,” Wanda grits her teeth before using her magic to turn the guards against Hayward. The green dots all point to him before Wanda walks past Rambeau, halting in front of Barnes. “James––”

“What would Steve think right now, Wanda? What about Clint and Natasha?” Barnes doesn’t move a muscle, glaring at Wanda as his hand tightens on the pocket-knife. Tony had heard that when she was with Hydra, she would manipulate people, go through their minds and feed off their fears. Or worse, show them their worst fear, driving them to madness almost. Wanda uses her magic to pull Barnes to the left, his body hitting the ground with a groan before Wanda walks forward. Any anger or hate disappears as her expression softens when meeting Tony’s eyes. “Ready to go?” She offers a hand to Tony before he takes it, following her through the barrier. 

Tony looks back, seeing Rambeau slightly nod to him while Darcy and Woo throw him a thumbs–up. The plan was to get back in, maybe figure out all these people too from New Jersey. But whatever happens, Tony was bound to find out some way or the other.

______

Blinking, Tony felt that wave of grief washing over him again when he arrived. He turned around in time to collide with a wall of muscles, almost tripping onto the curb. A large hand wraps around his waist before Tony looks back up, seeing blue eyes meet his. “Steve?”

“Hey, sweetheart. Wanda told me you went with Natasha out of town for a few days. I freaked out a little when I got home and you weren’t there but she reassured me you’d come back.” Tony stuttered before smiling at him, eyes flickering around them for a moment. “That’s right! Natasha and I went um–-somewhere fun and fantastic!” They were interrupted when the name ‘Sparky’ was called out, down the street before seeing Wanda and her boys coming over. “Mr. Rogers! Have you seen our dog, Sparky?” Billy pouts slightly as Steve shakes his head, hearing Tommy sigh in frustration. “Sorry son, haven’t seen Sparky around here, maybe ask Agnes.” 

The boys nod before walking ahead of Wanda as she nears them. “Oh hi Steve! Tony! So sorry for the boys pestering you.” Steve waves her apology off, smiling while Tony holds onto him a little closer, smiling at Wanda in return. “It’s not a problem, Wanda! I’m sure they’ll find the dog soon! Or you will probably!” 

“Well, I’ll see you both later then!” Tony’s smile tightens before looking at Steve, eyes trailing over his features. “We have a mission, Steve now and someone’s gotta find out what’s going on in this town.” The smile Steve had dropped, looking sternly at Tony as well as they watched Wanda and the boys seeing Agnes hold the dead dog in her arms. “I know Tones, something is controlling everyone and I don’t know what it is.”

“Vision’s starting to get suspicious, it won’t be long before she changes the decades again. What do you think will happen?” Steve swallows before pulling them into their house, quietly closing the door behind him. He holds onto Tony’s hips tightly before sighing heavily, looking at Tony, “Natasha says that he’s starting to question what’s going on. There was an encounter with Norm at the office while you were gone. Something’s not right and we’re not sure who’s controlling everything anymore. We thought it was Wanda but it might not be. There are some things that even she can’t explain.”

“What are you saying, Steve?” Tony looks into Steve’s eyes with confusion, searching around for answers as Steve pauses. “I think someone else is behind this, Tony. All of it. Not just Wanda.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that you guys liked reading this chapter. Yes, Steve has finally realized what's going on too so that's a plus. Also, can you guys believe that they brought Pietro back? I was shocked to see that but enjoyed it too. I was going to include him in this but I guess I just went down a different path instead. I will include him more though in the next episode. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 💙 
> 
> (p.s. Does anyone else think Hayward is kinda a dick? Or is that just me? He's really giving me some Alexander Pierce vibes during episode five and the beginning of six.) Anddd I just realized I forgot to add the Lagos paper towels commercial because I'm an idiot. Sorry! I'll add the commercials next chapter!


	3. A Halloween Special gone wrong!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Vision cross another border while Steve and Natasha try to figure out what Agnes has to do with Westview. Meanwhile, the twins disappear and everyone is suddenly breaking the fourth wall!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta say, I started writing this yesterday and I wasn't sure where to start exactly. But then I decided to wait and add episode seven to this. I just didn't feel like there was enough content from one episode to really make this chapter. I did remember to also add the commercial from episode 7 so if you haven't seen that yet, *spoiler alert*. I know I said I'd mention Pietro more in this chapter but I kinda forgot about him so sorry to disappoint!. Please enjoy though! 
> 
> *Again, this is half a spoiler alert if you haven't seen episode 7.*

It was the 90s and it was also Halloween. Tony couldn’t remember the last time he actually did anything related to Halloween. Howard always said it was unimportant if it wasn’t going to help Tony run the company someday, which says a lot for him now. It was ironic to see Steve in a Captain America costume while Tony wore a cheap version of the Iron Man suit. Natasha was wearing a weird version of the Black Widow outfit and Wanda and Vision were wearing something. Tony couldn’t quite put his finger on it at the moment, Vision just explained that he was a Mexican wrestler. 

All of the Avengers could see that Vision was starting to become more suspicious by every episode. Tony knew that it was only a matter of time before he tried to leave the barrier. On top of that, there were gaps in Wanda’s magic now, like everything was starting to crack in the edges. Tony started to notice things more, like how people were frozen in place today or how there was a red aura that all of them had. He didn’t know if it was an effect of Wanda’s magic or not but it must’ve been. There was no other way to really explain it all because so far, Tony was getting a feeling that nothing was supposed to make sense. Or that nothing was real the entire time for him or the other deceased Avengers. 

Tony hurried down the stairs as Steve hummed a tune while making breakfast. The blonde almost burnt himself when he saw Tony, biting his lip from laughing. “What? You don’t like?” He twirled around in the cheap costume, feeling the knot start to come undone. Steve just shook his head fondly, taking a plate of pancakes to him, pouring a little syrup into a cup. “So, who’s taking Billy and Tommy trick or treating tonight?” 

“Wanda is, she said Vision would be doing neighborhood watch or something with the guys.” Steve sat down next to Tony as the genius enjoyed the silver dollar pancakes. “What about Pietro? I mean, he just came into town so maybe Wanda will let him take the twins.” Steve shrugged, cutting his food up while they ate in silence, after the change of the decades, Tony and Steve were on a mission. Try and figure out who was behind all of this, because in the beginning it might’ve been Wanda but now, they weren’t sure anymore. They were definitely confused when Wanda had called them all over and suddenly Pietro was there, and Tony had a feeling that Pietro was meant to play the cool uncle or something. There was always a cool uncle like in Full House. 

There was one thing that made Steve and Natasha stop though when they saw him. Tony didn’t really understand this but Steve had to explain it to them after they left Wanda’s house. They explained that the Pietro that died with the Avengers looked completely different and that this Pietro looked nothing like the Sokovian’s brother. Which made Tony think for a moment, if this guy looked different, that meant that Wanda must’ve recast him instead. He explained to them both how in sitcoms and family shows, a character would be recast unexpectedly, usually without explanation. The only question was though, who was playing Pietro then? Was it a stranger? Someone from another universe? It was leaving the genius and his fellow Avengers in circles about it since everything was leading back to Wanda. 

When they were done with their food, Tony took the plates to the sink, washing them quietly. “I think we have to watch Vision today, make sure he doesn’t do anything––”

“Too suspicious?” Steve raises an eyebrow at Tony in amusement whilst standing up, stretching his back. Tony scowls at him before walking, adjusting his costume as they stood near the front door. “Well, let’s go find Wanda and the twins.” They opened their door, feeling the sun shine brightly on them as kids swarmed the neighbor, walking from place to place quickly. “Where did she even get these kids?” The pair walk down the street to Wanda and Vision’s house, seeing people put up decorations and put out bowls of candy in preparation already. They wave to the neighbors, to Agnes and Norm before finally finding Wanda’s house. They open the door in time to see Pietro speeding around the twins in circles while Wanda rushes down the stairs. “Someone better be broken, bleeding, or on fire right now.” 

The twins, Pietro, Steve and Tony all blink at her simultaneously, investigating the outfit she was wearing. Wanda smiled brightly, “I’m a Sokovian fortune teller,” she showed the costume off proudly while Pietro called him lame, causing Tony to chuckle. He cleared his throat though when Wanda threw him an incredulous look, “and what are you, Steve? Tony?”

“Uh, well he’s a soldier all dressed up in stars and stripes and I’m uh––transformer!” Wanda smiled again when Tony smiled, feeling Steve tense up next to him. Pietro and the twins got bored quickly, already moving to watch tv together. They saw Vision come down, in a yellow cape and a green bodysuit with yellow shorts and shoes to match. Tony blinked a few times, trying to figure out what the synthezoid was while Wanda talked to him. He turned to look over his shoulder, seeing that he wasn’t the only one that was confused by the costume. “Thank you for wearing this silly costume for me.” She purrs at Vision humorously while Vision teases her back, smiling at her. It makes Tony want to momentarily gag into the plant by their door. 

But then everything starts to slip a little when Wanda frowns at Vision after finding out he has plans. Tony stares a little at Vision before looking at Steve, _right_. “Hey Vision! Can I come with you! I want to make sure that those kids don’t go after our very nice house. It’d be a shame to see it egged on Halloween.” Vision turned around, a confused expression written on his face as Wanda beams again, “oh that’d be wonderful! Tony can come with you and then you guys can meet us later on!” Vision looked like he wanted to say no but forced a smile on his face, nodding at Wanda while Pietro came over. “I’ll come too, but where do you keep your water balloons?”

“We don’t have water balloons, Pietro.” Steve pats Wanda on the shoulder before following Tony and Vision out, “don’t worry, Natasha and I will accompany her. You guys have fun watching the neighborhood!” Steve pecked Tony on the cheek, waving goodbye as Vision and him started walking down the neighborhood. Tony wasn’t sure where this was going, he was only scared of what Vision could do.

______

They were walking down the neighborhood in silence while watching kids pass them. There was something off though about everything as the two walked further, seeing the sky become darker as well. “Do you ever get the feeling that some of this doesn’t feel real to you, Vision?” The question makes Vision stop walking, frowning at Tony in return, “what do you mean exactly, Tony?” Tony bit his lip, trying to figure out the best way to explain this to Vision without frightening him too much. “I mean, does anything ever feel out of place for you?”

“Yes, I remember I asked Wanda yesterday why there were no children in Westview. Then she changed everything again. I feel that Wanda doesn’t care if others see her magic.” Tony hummed while they both stopped, tilting their heads to the side as a woman put up a decoration. The disturbing part about it was that the women never fully completed the action, just repeating the movement of moving up and down. Tony could see a tear slowly fall from her eyes while Vision frowned at the action entirely. 

The further they walked, the more Tony got disturbed and he was pretty sure Vision was too. There were fewer children now and the fewer there were, there was less movement. It was like they were frozen in time or something. “Excuse me? Ma’am? Are those your children?” There was no answer in return as Tony neared Vision and the frozen woman, poking her cheek. “Why is she frozen?” They moved forward, coming to the end of the lane surrounded by houses and some children. But like the rest of them, they were frozen in place, it looked almost like they were paused when they were walking. Tony whirled around, seeing nothing move in his sight as Vision walked further away. “This doesn’t make sense.” 

Tony turned around in time to see Vision in his regular look, not the human disguise. “Vision––” The synthezoid walked forward, grabbing Tony by the waist before flying into the air. They floated in the sky quietly when the sounds of chatter and yelling continued down below. Tony could hear someone yellow ‘Happy Halloween’ the moment they flew into the sky. “There!” Tony pointed to the beaming lights of a car that wasn’t moving, stomach dropping a little as Vision flew them down towards the car. Landing carefully, Vision let go of Tony as they both moved to the window of the driver’s side. “Agnes?” They both noticed as she did not move a single muscle or throw a cheery reply in return. “What are you doing here?” 

“Town Square Scare. Where is it?” Vision and Tony looked at eachother, confused, before staring at Agnes again. “Oh well, the Town Square. I expect.” There’s a humourless laugh in return, sending a chill down Tony’s spine as he listens. Vision moves his hand, looking around carefully as Tony nods, touching Agnes’ forehead, sending a shock through her. Gasping, Agnes moves around frantically, eyes lightening up when she sees Vision and Tony. “You guys are from the Avengers. Your Vision and-and your Tony Stark.” She takes both Vision’s wrist and Tony’s hand, looking at them both hopefully, “are you here to help us?” They both shake their heads frantically, coming closer to Agnes as Vision speaks again, “I am Vision. I do want to help. But what’s an Avenger?”

“A team of earth’s mightiest heroes, Vision.” Vision looks at Tony, eyes confused as Agnes makes a confused noise at the synthezoid’s response. She nods quickly at Tony’s answer while Vision looks at her again, “what? Why don’t you know?” Agnes checks her body over, looking at her hands before staring at Vision again, “am I dead?” 

“No, no, Why would you think that?” 

“Because both of you are.”

______

“Vision! Wait! Where are you going?” Tony chased after the synthezoid as they both crossed the street. This was a bad idea to let Vision touch Agnes, to even let him get this far already. Natasha and Steve were right, all of them were. They should’ve told him the truth or something in private, already knowing what Wanda was capable of. He could see the way the barrier glitched from afar as Vision got closer to it. “Vision wait!” It was too late though, Vision walked forward, his body emerging with the barrier as Tony followed him. Without thinking, Tony grabbed onto his shoulder before merging into the barrier.

They gritted their teeth before Vision slipped out first, looking back at Tony, who followed him. The barrier felt like glue that just couldn’t budge. It stuck everywhere on Tony’s body and all he could hear were voices from the past, whispering to him as he tried to get through. _“One last golden egg from the golden goose. Will that be all, Mr. Stark? Take that suit off, what are you? Stark, that’s a one-way trip.”_ Tony gritted his teeth before moving forward, focusing only on getting past it to make sure Vision was ok. Vision made it through the barrier, collapsing to his knees before Tony collapsed next to him, arms wrapped tightly around the synthezoid. That was when all hell broke loose, pieces started flying from Vision as Tony held on tightly, ignoring the people in front of them. 

They both turned in time to see Hayward and Darcy standing there with a few other guards. Tony grunted when he felt a weird tingle in his right hand, seeing flakes of skin flying off him. Darcy was the first to move forward, yelling to Hayward and the others to help Vision and Tony as they started to come apart. On the other side of the barrier, Billy gasps, stopping Tommy from speeding into him, he can hear them in his head. “Mom!” The twins run after Wanda, who’s sitting with Pietro, Steve, and Natasha when the twins come to her. “I can hear Dad and Uncle Tony in my head. They’re in trouble.” Wanda furrows her eyes before realizing, eyes turning red suddenly. 

Vision raises a hand to the S.W.O.R.D director, looking at them, “the people need help.” Tony gasps a little as his right arm starts to fly away entirely, falling next to Vision as they both curl in on themselves. He grits his teeth in pain while Vision’s eyes close, “Vision? Vision!” Tony does what he can with one arm, clutching onto the synthezoid as they come apart more and more. He can hear Darcy crying for help in the distance as Tony finally closes his eyes, trying to block out the pain. 

That’s when everything goes dark for Tony.

______

Tony jerks a little, groaning as his eyes open again, brightness shining through his eyesight. He can feel movement next to him when a strong arm pulls him to his feet. Looking around, Tony’s no longer in his costume, he was wearing an outfit that would be appropriate for the Iron Man suit. The grey and black combo with regular pants, an odd theme for what happened the night before. Vision wasn’t in his disguise anymore but there was a change of scenery before them. “Vision, where are we?”

In front of them stood clowns, many, many clowns and equipment for a circus. Tony was pretty sure that the barrier was here before unless everything changed again. Vision seemed to be confused as well, noting the change of scenery, “I’m not quite sure, Tony.” They both saw Darcy though, leaning against a car with chains wrapped around herself. “Hey! You the new clown? Good, you're already in makeup but you're late for rehearsal with the Escape Artist.” Tony opened his mouth to snark back but Vision pushed him forward, they inched closer to Darcy as she saw them. Suddenly the angle changed and there was a camera zoomed in on Darcy’s face as she explained how she got here. “Vision?”

“Yes, Tony?” They both stand there, blinking simultaneously as Darcy speaks to the camera. “You see what I see, right?” 

“Yes,” they both look at each other before the camera is gone, scrambling to get to Darcy as she waits for them. “Darcy?” 

“Can I help you, creeper?” Vision looks at her, speaking to her as Tony looks around, observing the changes. Something didn’t feel right to him, like the fact that none of this was real. Tony follows after Vision when he realizes that Darcy was walking away from both of them, trying to tell her to wait up. He almost managed to step in mud as he tried to follow Vision and Darcy, not knowing where they were going at all. 

In town, Steve and Natasha look at each other, trying to figure out what just happened the night before. Pietro was mysteriously gone, Wanda was acting weird and the twins were concerned. Loki had mentioned something about Agnes before he went to the library again. “We need to find Wanda now,” Natasha nods her head before stopping Steve, “what about Agnes?” Steve gets a pinch in the side before they both straighten, smiling for a camera that’s suddenly zooming in on their faces. “Last night was weird, like super weird. But I have to say, it was a really fun Halloween. I’m a little concerned for Wanda though, don’t you think so Steve?”

“Oh, she’s fine! Totally fine! Right?” Steve smiles tightly while Natasha makes a curious face at the camera before it’s gone entirely. They let out a breath of relief, slumping a little before Natasha focuses back on the main task at hand. “Agnes, remember? She might be behind this, not just Wanda, Steve. You check on Wanda, I’ll find Agnes.” The blonde nods before they go in the opposite direction, looking for two different people who might be behind all of this.

______

_Feeling depressed? Like the world goes on without you? Do you just want to be left alone? Ask your doctor about Nexus._  
A woman collapses onto a bed in a gloomy-like film, as the voice goes on in the background. A unique anit-depressant that works to anchor you back to your reality. Or the reality of your choice.

_Side effects may include: feeling your feelings, confronting your truth, seizing your destiny, and possibly, more depression. Do not take Nexus unless your doctor has prescribed you to move on with your life._

_Nexus: because the world doesn’t revolve around you. Or does it?_

Tony jumps, almost hitting his head on the ceiling of the food truck as Darcy drives them. He groaned momentarily as Darcy explained how Vision’s life began and sadly ended. Hearing all of this now made more sense to Tony now, considering there were some pieces left out. Tony blinked a moment later when the food truck was stopped, watching Vision sit in front of the food truck, sitting in one of those Hollywood interview chairs. “I believe… I think that Wanda is creating these impediments to stop me from returning home.” 

He has to blink a few times when there’s a switch between now and then Vision again as Tony watches. “I am not amused.” _What the hell did Wanda do?_. Seems that was a question that Tony was asking himself a lot lately. But can anyone blame him though, he was sucked into an entirely different universe after going through the wormhole. It’s also kind of weird that Tony is used to seeing all of this, it was a normal day in Westview the genius, billionaire, playboy. Then Tony was sitting in a chair and now he was facing Vision, “ya know, maybe Wanda doesn’t want you to go so soon, Viz. I mean, you do love her, don’t you?” 

“Yeah, you guys belong together, for sure.” Darcy winked at Vision, giving Tony a fist bump at the same time. “Shouldn’t we be moving?” 

“There are kids passing now so we gotta wait… again!” Darcy throws her hands up to the sky, as if she’s asking for answers. Tony sighed, slouching in the chair while silently praying that Steve and Natasha were having a better time, investigating all of these shenanigans.

______

Wanda blinked, trying to control her anger after seeing Monica again. There was something different though about the woman, she seemed stronger now. The way her eyes glowed blue at Wanda, daring her to send her out of Westview again. She was thankful that Agnes pulled her away before Wanda could do something bad again, this day was just getting weirder and weirder. All she wanted to do was do a self-quarantine staycation in the house, be by herself and calm down a little. But then the milk carton kept changing, the paint on the walls changed, the tv changed… everything was changing! What was she doing that everything was suddenly changing? She had it under control, didn’t she?

Steve had stopped by, offering to take the twins out while Wanda did a self-care kind of day. She was grateful that the captain offered to help. He’d mention that he’d take them to Agnes with Natasha after they went for ice cream. A part of Wanda was feeling guilt though, not relaxation. That part of her was also scolding her for taking Steve with her, resurrecting Natasha and Loki with her magic. On top of that, taking an entirely different Tony from another universe, using her powers to bring him here. All she wanted was a family though, but Ultron and Thanos had taken that away from her completely. First Pietro, then Vision, then Natasha, Steve and Tony too. She regretted hating Stark when he was really just trying to protect her from all the people that thought of her as a threat to the world. Wanda was glad that Agnes got her out of there before anything bad happened. 

Yes, she was glad because then she could retrieve the twins, maybe invite Steve and Natasha over too. She would find her husband and finally explain to Vision who he really was, because he deserved that. It was wrong to keep that from him, from the very beginning and Wanda knew that it was wrong. There was no time though to feel guilty about the past, she had to fix the present so the future could be better for all of them. Isn’t that what an Avenger would do? 

Wanda snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Señor Scratchy eat his food and the buzz of a bug on the curtains. “Where are the twins?” They should’ve been here, Steve said he would drop them off at Agnes’, didn’t he? “Oh, they’re probably just playing in the basement.” Something was off with Agnes as she made Wanda tea, she tried not to let that get the best of her though. “And Steve?” 

“I think he decided to watch them, make sure they don’t do anything dangerous.” Wanda hummed before standing up, quietly making her way to the basement door. The creak of the old door sent a mild shiver down Wanda’s spine as she looked down. She gulped a little, trying to muster up some courage, “boys?” There was no answer, just an echo of her words… Wanda decided to walk down the wooden stairs, looking in the left side as she neared the bottom. She stopped though, frowning a little at the doorway in front of her, seeing vines of tree branches wrapped around the sides, up to the ceilings. As she got closer, Wanda’s heart raced a little, noticing how the light became darker and darker. “Billy?” Like before, there was no answer to her call, only a woosh of cold air as Wanda walked forward. 

Looking around, Wanda walked into a room, seeing runes on a crest on the ceilings. She noticed the way a book was glimmering a dark shade of orange, almost like it was trying to get out. There was no sign of Billy or Tommy at all, only cold air and a cabinet that was glowing an orange color. Wanda startled when she heard metal creak, seeing Agnes stand in front of her, holding her rabbit in her arms. “Wanda, Wanda, Wanda. You didn’t really think you were the only magical girl in town now, did you?” Wanda stares at her, unsure of what she meant by those words. _Only magical girl in town? ___

__The door slammed shut with a flick of Agnes’ wrist, showing purple magic forming in her hands. Wanda frowned, trying to understand what was going on. Where were the boys? Where was Steve? Where was Natasha and Tony? Or Loki and Vision. Where was her husband and children?_ _

__“The name’s Agatha Harkness. Lovely to finally meet you, dear.” Wanda swallowed as Agnes’ eyes glowed a purplish color while stroking her rabbit gently. “What?”_ _

____

____

_  
Naughty Agatha! It’s been Agatha all along!_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say, I had a feeling that Agnes was behind this. In some way, because we all know Wanda is super powerful but even she couldn't explain a few things like bringing back Pietro. Is anyone else wondering if Agnes kinda just took the twins away? Because now we kinda of know who was really in control the whole time. 
> 
> When I saw Wanda saying she was fine, I was like 'sure, you're fine! You're totally fine, girl!' I also loved the commercial in today's episode and it was funny to watch Wanda take the medication from the commercial. Anyway, thanks for reading this and hope you enjoyed! The next update will be next Friday so I'm excited for next week's episode. But it also means that I have to wait to write the next chapter. I am also happy to say that I will be adding three more chapters to this instead of just four. In the meantime tho, comment, kudos anything you have about theories on WandaVision. 💙💙


	4. Previously on the Scarlet Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agatha pulls Wanda into her past where she finally revisits the trauma and grief she had pushed back for years. Meanwhile, Tony is dragged into a past and future where he learns what the universe's Tony had to go through alone.
> 
> (*Warning: spoilers in this chapter if you have not seen episode 8 of WandaVision*)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk about anyone else but that last episode of WandaVision literally broke my heart. Especially the scene where Wanda was mourning Pietro's death after AOU. Like, I get that the Avengers were in different places but where were they?? Anyway, sorry that I didn't post immediately on Friday, that episode really got my tears going and I kinda got a writer's block. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter though because this is mainly about Tony and Wanda both revisiting a past and future, (in Tony's case).
> 
> This chapter is sort of longer than the rest so just be ready.

Tony’s eyes flew open the minute that he found himself lying on a cold ground. He didn’t know where he was, but the twins were there too. _Oh god_ , “Billy! Tommy!” Climbing to his feet, Tony moved to the other side of the room, trying to untie the ropes around their small hands. His hands shook slightly while Tommy tried shaking his head no repeatedly–– nothing could stop the zap of power that sent Tony across the room. He groaned, forcing himself upright as he witnessed the ropes glow a slight purplish color. “What the––”

“Oh good! You're awake now! Don’t let the twins bother you.” Tony can’t say a word before he’s being dragged into the air, right next to Wanda. She doesn’t say a word to him, focusing more on the voices of her children locked behind that door. Tony is brought to his feet, tied, and hung in the air like a fresh catch to eat. Agatha smiles at both of them, before gently putting down her rabbit, smiling at them both. She surrounds them, taunts Wanda over and over again while Tony hangs there in the air, unsure of what to do. So, Agatha was a witch, the entire time and no one suspected her of it, this was making Tony’s insides turn upside. “What did you do with Steve?” 

Agatha breaks her taunting with Wanda for a moment, only smiling at Tony playfully, “Oh don’t worry, he’s with the twins. As soon as Wanda tells me how she made all of this, you can have your captain back, Stark.” Tony glared at her harshly, biting his lip from saying something far more unpleasant right now, he couldn’t–– not if the children and Steve were in the next room. “You're lying, I was in there only a moment ago, I didn’t see him.” Agatha pierces her lips for a moment in thought while Tony stares at her in return, “I just remembered dear, I do have another curious thing to ask, I’d hate to ask for more from you. But don’t worry, I have just the thing to get you talking.” Agatha’s wrist flicks a little, grabbing a cicada that was hanging on the curve of one of the columns. 

Tony watched as Agatha spoke of turning the cicada into something different, letting it fly across Wanda’s face. Wanda kept her lips shut as the bug walked across her face, trying to keep the urge of vomiting from coming up. He watches carefully, unsure of what is going on at the moment, but that Steve was in there, with the twins. Would anyone look for them? Did Natasha know where they were? Where was Vision and Darcy? How the hell did he get here in the first place? “Don’t you worry your little iron butt, Merchant of Death. Ugh! I always loved that nickname for you,” something twisted in Tony’s stomach for a moment, there’s a lump forming in his throat now. “Don’t.” Wanda speaks to Agatha, letting her accent slip a little as she frowns at Agatha. 

He hasn't known her long enough for Wanda to really stick up for him, it gives Tony a moment to recover from what Agatha just called him. Their bonds tighten when Wanda doesn’t say anything as Agatha tries to coax her to tell her about how she created Westview, using magic. “Going back to what I said, how did you manage to find a completely different Stark to play along in your little show.” Agatha let’s a finger wander over Tony’s face, smiling a little sweetly at him in return. It was sending shivers down Tony’s back and he was trying not to squirm away from Agatha. “Don’t touch him, don’t touch him, my children, or Steve.” Agatha turns away from Tony, staring at Wanda again, “I need you to tell me how you did this.” 

“I didn’t do anything. I’m not…,” Tony stared at both of them before Agatha used her magic, throwing Wanda side-to-side of the basement walls. Agatha curled a finger, forcing Wanda to move her head up while Agatha smiled, “what was it you said to your not-brother? Hmm? All you could recall was the feeling. You felt empty. Alone. Endless nothingness,” she pauses as if there’s something in Wanda’s eyes that could tell her more. “Let’s start there.” Tony watches, struggling, as the witch plucks a hair from Wanda’s head, whispering a verse of Latin in front of her. They watch as the hair becomes purple, floating into the air before heading to a door, watching as it changes into a normal-looking door. “I think it’s time for some real reruns, dontcha think Wanda?”

Agatha’s magic disappears from Wanda, letting her fall to the ground as the witch waits for her to get up. “While we’re gone, I think it’s time Stark here learns a few things about _himself_ , hmm?” Tony swallows for a moment before the magic disappears, falling next to Wanda completely as they both groan for a second. She pulls the same trick with Tony, whispering Latin near his ear as the piece of hair floats in a different direction, opening a similar door to Wanda’s. “Tony––” Wanda grabs his wrist, holding tightly onto him, there’s fear in her eyes. “You don’t have to go, you can come with me and Agatha.”

“Afraid he might see a few things you never wanted him to see, Wanda?” The door flies open and Agatha pushes Tony towards it, hearing Wanda’s cry as it closes behind him. Tony blinks for a few moments until he sees someone––his father, sitting on a stool and working on something for SI probably. He isn’t sure what he’s supposed to be doing here, but he doesn’t like it either. Tony would love to be anywhere but here right now as Howard turns, facing him head on. “Anthony, come here, I wanna show you something.” Howard waves his arm at Tony to come and reluctantly, Tony walks forward, _left, right, left, right._

He can do this, he’s lived through it once before, how hard can this be?

______

Wanda watches as her parents smile at each other, sharing a sweet kiss before Pietro comes dashing in. A part of her heart aches, aches to be in that moment again before everything became a disaster. Agatha pushed her forward, shrinking Wanda into her ten year old–self again. “Now we can begin. Wanda, you pick.” Her father smiles warmly at Wanda in return, it causes a brief flash of warmth in her chest, she had forgotten what they had done long before those shells came. She laughed momentarily as her father and Pietro went to get the tv show that she requested. Pietro had always wondered why she loved sitcoms so much and maybe there was something behind it that made Wanda laugh and smile so much more.

“Season 2, episode 21,” She proudly states, smiling proudly at how well she spoke in english then. Her father puts in the Dick Van Dyke series disc, watching as the television screen came to life. Wanda moved to sit next to her brother as her parents snuggled up next to each other. As much as Wanda enjoyed re-living these moments, the thought in the back of her head was whispering to her, _“any minute now, any minute.”_ She wanted to block it out and pretend everything was fine for a moment but it wasn’t, Agatha was forcing her to relive all of this right now. All so she could what? Pull the same thing as Wanda did one day and use it in a darker way against people? 

In that moment, Wanda took in everything, the way her parents smiled, the way Pietro laughed next to her, a small hand laying on top of hers. How did she forget all of this? Was she so angry then at Stark and filled with hate that she forgot all of this? It had been so long ago and yet, now it didn’t. It felt almost like a bucket of water was being poured over her, ice cold. The shell came, loud and big, destroying an entire half of the apartment, crushing Wanda’s parents completely. There was a ringing in her ear as she came to, small hands shaking as she looked around in the dark. She could see fire and smoke in the distance as the cold air of the outside world brushed past Wanda’s small figure. “Wanda!” Pietro pulled her away from the scene, pulling her under the bed in time as the building started to shake. 

She stopped moving when something landed right in the center of their apartment, blinking red at them. Wanda’s body froze as Pietro spoke to her in Sokovian, “we can’t,” she was ready for it to explode at any moment now. The white lettering of _Stark Industries_ stood out to Wanda, swallowing as they stood still. Her neck was starting to hurt from how tense it was until she heard voices near the couch. Wanda craned her head a little, seeing the show still going on in that moment, the sounds of faint laughter and speaking calmed her for a moment. “At the end of the episode, you realize it was all a bad dream. None of it was real.” 

She blinks again when Agatha stands there with her, trying to get her to explain everything again. How did she survive two days in that apartment? How? How? All these questions were making Wanda’s head hurt, but she doesn’t know. She doesn’t know.

They hear the creak of a new door opening, the symbol of a skeleton and tentacles gleaming at her. “I don’t wanna go back there.” Her eyes land on the symbol of Hydra, a dark place in her life that made Wanda want to hide right now, or go back and find Tony. “I know you don’t, but it’s good medicine, angel. The only way forward is back.” 

With a shaky breath, Wanda walks forward, _left, right, left, right_. None of it is real, this is only the past, not the present.

______

Tony grits his teeth as another door opens, where the hell were all these doors coming from? He refused to believe it was magic since he was a man of science, through and through. Even with that though, nothing could explain a rusty old door opening a crack, sending shivers down his spine. With a shaky breath, Tony walked through, seeing snow and snowflakes falling down from the sky. He shivered a little more as he walked onto a road, unsure of what was supposed to happen here. The roar of a motorcycle appeared in the distance causing him to slightly panic, rushing to get off the road quickly. “Shit, shit, shit!”

He scrambled to move to the side, narrowly avoiding getting hit by the incoming motorcycle that passed him. A flash of metal made its way through Tony’s sight before speeding ahead, behind a car, _why did that car look so familiar?_ The sounds of a crash echoed into the air as Tony whipped his head around, deciding to run to the sounds without thinking at all. He almost slipped on the run as his feet took him to the location ahead, panting heavily as the snowflakes blinded him. When he finally arrived, there was smoke and the sounds of someone opening the trunk, not checking on the passengers at all. Tony carefully walked towards it, careful to avoid broken glass as he got closer. He moved to the passenger side, fear rising in him as he tried to blink away the snowflakes from his eyelashes. 

There she was, blood trickling down her head, body moving sluggishly. “Mom?” Maria Stark didn’t move when he spoke, only turning her head slightly in return. Tony looked to the side, seeing something silver gleam in the darkness. Tony peeked through the window one more time, eyes widening slightly as Howard’s door was opened. He could hear his father pleading with the person to help his wife, but there was no answer in return. Tony moved before thinking again, rushing to his father’s side instantly, eyes widening when he saw a familiar face staring back. “Barnes?”

The sergeant turned to Tony, but there was no emotion shown in his eyes, no remorse, nothing at all. Just a blank face staring back at Tony in return, it seems like he didn’t even recognize the name. Tony’s hands shook with anger as tears started to form in his eyes at the sight. Barnes had a hand on Howard’s head, a fist ready to hit him, _to kill him_. Tony rushed forward, screaming at Barnes, “how could you! How fucking could you?” He knew this, knew all of this already, he had read it in the file that S.W.O.R.D gave him. But it still hurt so badly to see his parents like this when all those years ago, Tony blamed Howard for crashing in the first place. It felt like a fresh wound still, and it made Tony want to cry out in pain, hands cupping his dead father’s face. 

“I’m sorry that I blamed you, blamed you for all of this.” Tears drip down his face and Tony bites his lip from letting those cries slip. He hugs his father’s dead body to his chest tightly, hands clutching the destroyed suit jacket tightly. He hears Barnes leave in the distance, nothing left to say or do, leaving behind nothing to show or prove. Letting go of Howard’s body, Tony gets up, moving to the open trunk that Barnes had left, showing an empty space in the trunk. 

Barnes was after something, wasn’t he? What was it though?

______

The door creaks closed as Wanda stands in front of the scepter and a mirror. She knows that those Hydra scientists could see her on the other side, she knows what they are thinking. _”For our notes, Miss. Maximoff, can you please state your name and confirm your status?”_

“Wanda Maximoff. Volunteer.” She sees her reflection in the mirror, how pale she was and sickly all the time, wearing an old dirty nightgown. There is a pause on the other side as Wanda stands there, _we wanted to change the world_ , Agatha probably didn’t believe her when she said it. Wanda and Pietro did want to change the world but they chose the wrong organization to do that, they should’ve known. It was in the past now and Wanda could only move forward, like Agatha had said. “Touch the sample.” The scientists seem to have argued about what was going on, hearing that the scientist immediately spoke to her. He sounded unsure of himself as Wanda stepped forward cautiously, tired eyes eyeing the scepter carefully. But then, the stone removed itself from the scepter, flying towards her, blue glow reflecting onto her face. 

A cloud of blue surrounded it in the air as Wanda stared more, swallowing the lump in her throat as she waited. They said to touch the sample but how was she to do that if it came to her. Without thinking, Wanda raised her right hand, slowly inching further towards the floating stone until it was only a mere inch or so away. The stone exploded in front of her vision, turning from blue to yellow, quickly blinding her vision as she tried to squeeze her eyes shut momentarily. The explosion sent her arms flying a little before Wanda turned her head back to the stone, forcing her eyes to slowly open. Her eyes squinted slowly as the stone came back into her eyesight, seeing something floating towards her. 

It was a female figure, but Wanda couldn’t recognize it, she was coming down, seeing a tiara and a floating coat surrounding the female figure. Wanda’s eyes dilated a little more before everything shut down, causing her to collapse to the ground immediately. She remembered when the Hydra scientists were confused about what had happened in that room, watching her for days on end while she watched a sitcom on the old television in the corner. The television turned off completely as Wanda stood, staring at her reflection on the dark television screen. 

Agatha and Wanda stood there quietly for a moment, “so little orphan Wanda got up close and personal with an infinity stone that amplified what, otherwise, would’ve died on the vine. The broken pieces of you are adding up, buttercup. I have a theory, but I need more.” There was a sound of a door opening as Wanda noticed the familiar handle and lock, _Avengers compound_ , she remembered having such a hard time remembering the code to get in. Friday would always offer to help her if Wanda was too tired to really think of the combination. The sudden memory of the Irish AI sets Wanda off for a moment, turning to Agatha suspiciously, “what have you done with Tony?” Agatha shrugs her shoulders for a moment, “don’t worry, he’s not getting out of this as much as you are right now.” 

Agatha gently pushes Wanda’s shoulders so she’s forced to face whatever was in front of her now. She saw her past self watching a tv show when Vision floated in. She remembered the many times that he did it, whether she reminded him not to or not. And for a moment, before Wanda’s mouth opened to explain to Agatha, her heart aches a little. Just a little for when the times were simpler, before the Avengers were torn apart and it was just a new country instead that she had to learn about.

______

Tony opens an old, creaky door that leads him to a dusty city. He doesn’t exactly know where he is but from the language and the people, this could be Nigeria, West Africa too. But why did the magical doors bring him here? Tony didn’t remember going here during his short life span unless he was entering the dead Tony’s past, that would’ve made more sense. He walks through the dusty crowds, not sure if anyone can see him in particular but he trusted, whether he liked it or not, Agatha’s magic. He had to, otherwise Tony wouldn’t be able to get out of here and help Wanda.

He forced his feet forward, brushing against the dusty ground and through the bursts of crowds. Tony doesn’t know what to really do here but he moves along the crowds, watching carefully. The crowd starts to panic though, leaving Tony confused as he moves behind a fruit stand, watching what is causing the panic. He sees a flash of red and blue, causing Tony to run in the opposite direction of it, trying to find where it’s going now. Crashing through people, Tony follows the colors, seeing someone attacking the person belonging to those colors in the center of the crowd. He makes it in time to see Steve fighting a man in mercenary gear, wearing a mask with white paint on it. It was… it was Steve, with the shield and an entirely different uniform from what Tony remembered. Gone were the bright flash colors of red, white, and blue, replaced with dark versions of them. All of it was dirtied up by the fight and it looked like Steve was starting to get tired just fighting the guy. 

Tony panicked the minute that he saw the man pull out a pocket knife, seeing as Steve was trying to block the blow. He moved forward, hands ready to stop the blow when something yanked Tony back, sending him flying into the opposite direction completely. Staggering to his feet, Tony got up but only to see the other man on his knees, Steve standing above with a fist in the air. Without the mask on, Tony could finally see who it was, _Rumlow_ , a S.T.R.I.K.E Alpha commander for Shield and an asshole. Or at least in Tony’s opinion, but he could wager that he wasn’t the only one that thought that. Tony’s eyes widened as Rumlow pressed a button, ready to explode in front of Steve when magic flared up around the mercenary. It was Wanda, sweating profusely as she used all of her magic to send Rumlow in the air to avoid getting the captain killed as well. 

A hand flies to Tony’s mouth as Wanda brings Rumlow into the air, exploding near a building, sending a whoosh of fire through the floor. The corner of the building is destroyed, pieces falling down and smoke filling the air as Tony runs forward, eyes wide. He sees Wanda clasp a hand over her mouth in shock and regret while Steve looks up at the accident. Tony moves to comfort Wanda, to tell her it’s ok even if it was an accident but then there’s a dark hand grabbing his wrist, “dear, where do you think you're going?” 

Tony can momentarily gasp before he’s being yanked into the shadows completely, unsure of what is happening now.

______

Tony blinks awake for a moment, adjusting to the lights of the building quickly. Looking around he startles a little when he sees Wanda next to him. Just to make sure, he waves his hand in front of her face, there is no reaction to what Tony just did. He looks around, trying to figure out what this place is when he sees the acronym standing out proudly, _S.W.O.R.D_. Tony isn’t sure whether or not Agatha is watching but he feels like there is an evil presence still lingering in this memory. Wanda seems to be winning an argument with the security man seeing as she opens the door with her magic quickly. Tony stumbles to catch up to her before Wanda is speed walking down the hallway, Tony on her tail.

He hears the sound of a click before Wanda is opening the door and walking through it, standing in front of Hayward. “Who are you?” The director straightens for a moment as Tony stands there, glaring directly at the prick whether he saw it or not. “Director Tyler Hayward. I understand you’re here to see the Vision, to recover the body, that is, is that right?” Tony stares at Hayward, mouth agape as Wanda ignores the gentle tone that Hayward tries to take with her. Tony startles a little when he walks through the glass panels of the office, walking closer to the edge as Wanda and Hayward follow. His hands shake as he sees Vision, but it wasn’t Vision, no it was _parts_ of him. Tony can feel anger surge up inside him, how dare Hayward show Wanda this form of Vision, she was mourning for god sake. 

Tony has the urge to shield Wanda from all of this, to pull her away from the anger and grief she was feeling in this moment. Hayward may have been a prick but he knew exactly what he was doing here, anyone smart enough, would know how powerful Wanda was. Was he hoping that out of anger, Wanda would bring Vision back? Or take his body and use it to bring Vision back entirely? But Tony had a theory, he always had theories and he _was_ a genius; Tony wondered if Hayward wanted to do this on purpose. Maybe this was all a way to urge Wanda on, to make her feel angry over what they had done to his body. His hands press against the cool glass as he watches wanna-be scientists take apart Vision, piece by piece, hearing the sounds of his wiring down below.

It makes Tony’s breathing stop, it makes his body want to protest, break through the glass to stop them from taking Vision apart. Tony looks down when he finally sees Vision’s head, eyes white with a dent in his forehead from when the stone was taken. “Stop… stop… Stop it!” Wanda’s hands fly to the glass, hands shaking as tears form in her eyes. “What… What are you doing to him?” When Wanda faces Hayward, there are tears threatening to spill from her eyes as Tony watches, mortified by what he is watching. “We’re dismantling the most sophisticated, sentient weapon ever made.” The words make Tony’s face turn into a scowl, they sounded so familiar to what Obie would say. It makes him want to put a repulsor right through Hayward’s chest right now. He rolls his eyes when he hears Hayward trying to pull a move on legality and rights, it makes him want to repulsor his ass even more now. 

Tony floats down to Vision’s body, hands hovering over each piece. He looks up to see Hayward talking to Wanda and it annoys him even more. Hayward _wants_ Wanda to bring Vision back to use him as a weapon, Tony can just tell from it. The glass shatters as Wanda floats down to the ground, seeing a team of guards swarm her immediately. Tony stands next to her as Hayward tells his men to relax, watching her from above. Wanda’s hands shake as she waves a hand over Vision’s dented forehead, letting her red magic run through his head. “I can’t feel you.”

______

Wanda collapsed to her knees in pain, hands squeezing the pamphlet tightly to her chest. Tony crouched in front of her, hands wrapped around her shaking form. He jumps when Wanda’s arms move to either side as waves of red magic flow out of her. Tony stands to the side of her as he watches pieces start to come together, watching as the red magic forms a floor, walls, and finally a roof. He sees glitches along the walls as he turns back to Wanda, letting all of her magic flow out of her all at once. She screams in pain but looks determined to let everything out all at once. Tony watches as the color disappears and a glowing yelling spills out of the mix of red that comes from Wanda. He watches from his very own eyes as the Vision starts to form in front of him.

Then Natasha started to form and the rest followed, all forming in front of Tony’s eyes as he watched on. Everything quiets after that, as Vision and the rest of them blink at her simultaneously, smiles starting to spread. But Wanda’s smile falters for a moment, frowning when she realizes that the one person who isn’t there didn’t form. She raises her hand in the air, gritting her teeth as a portal suddenly opens, showing a darkness in front of her. Tony follows her as she floats through it, floating in space for a moment, confused on what she is here for. 

Until he sees his own self letting the missile go and the Iron Man suit shutting down entirely. Tony watches as Wanda floats to him, smiling gently as he hears her say something to his unconscious form. She brings his form through the portal before it closes completely, letting the Iron Man suit peel away from Tony’s past self. With a snap of her fingers, Wanda has everybody completely in sitcom form, raising a hand to let Tony float towards Steve. 

Everything stops when the color disappears, the cameras are shown, and all Wanda hears are her children. Tony lands on the ground abruptly before they both look at each other, running out of the house and into the streets. Wanda’s magic forms in her hand as Agatha floats in the air, restraining Tommy and Billy with her magic. Steve’s hands were bound together behind his back as the witch stared down at Wanda and Tony. “I hope that little trip down memory lane did you some good, Stark. Might even help you figure out what you mean in Wanda’s sitcom.” Tony frowned at the words before he heard an audible gasp from behind him, Wanda walked forward slowly, staring at Tony’s hands. There were small forms of blue magic starting in Tony’s hands, making him more confused and terrified at the same time. 

“This is chaos magic, Wanda. That makes you the Scarlet Witch. It also seems that you’ve passed some of the magic to your friend from the dead. How delightful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think, comment, kudos, tell me your theories on this week's episode too. Also, who's excited about The Falcon and The Winter Soldier too, because I know I am. Thanks for reading tho! 💙


	5. Series Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Tony take on Agatha together, partnering up for one last fight, _for home_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched the series finale and I am not disappointed at all! I mean, I have one question though: is anyone else wondering were white Vision went? Cuz I can't be the only one that was wondering, he sort of just disappeared. So glad that Hayward got what he deserved too and Darcy's part was hilarious! 
> 
> Sorry that I didn't exactly post this on Friday but the chapter ended up becoming longer than I thought it would be.  
> *Warning: Spoilers for final episode* - thank you for all the support, comments, and love from this fic. It came out a lot better than I thought it would and I'm so glad people enjoy it. There is one more chapter after this, and it's following Tony alone.
> 
> Song I listened to while writing this, "Cap's Promise" by Henry Jackman.

Tony stares at Wanda and then Agatha, trying to understand what he just heard. He looks in Wanda’s direction as the ball of blue becomes stronger and stronger. He taps on the arc reactor, feeling the nanotech form around him as Wanda stands, ready to fight Agatha. “My powers work out here, or did you forget?” Agatha smiles darkly as she lowers to the ground completely, her magic still tugging around Steve, Tommy, and Billy. Tony stands next to Wanda, faceplate down, seeing blue form in his metal palm slowly. “Be careful, Scarlet A, wouldn’t wanna see you go so soon.” For a moment, Wanda lowers her hands, glaring playfully at Tony in return, “I wouldn’t count on it, Stark.” 

“You get the boys, I’ll distract her,” Tony nods just as Agatha yanks on the strings of her magic harshly. It sends the boys flying while Steve struggles against his bonds, trying to reach them. “No!” Wanda sends a blast of magic at Agatha as Tony scrambles for the boys and Steve, “go to your room.” Grabbing a hold of each twin, Steve holds onto Tony as they fly into the air, heading for Wanda and Vision’s house. “Be careful, Wanda!” He gets a curt nod in return as Tony manages to get them to the house, crashing through the doorway quickly. Tony waves his hand a little and the door is immediately fixed, causing Steve to widen his eyes a little at the sight. “Did you just?”

“Long story short, I’m the nice witch of the West with Wanda now. Stay here!” Steve has no time to argue before he’s in his Captain America garb, shield shining brightly. Tony looks at Tommy and Billy, “don’t come out until your parents are back. Don’t open the door for strangers!” Grabbing Steve, they fly through the open door, narrowly getting hit by Vision and _Vision?_ Tony is able to find Wanda’s heat signature in the center of Westview, dropping down quickly. Wanda’s eyes widen for a moment before relaxing, walking steadily towards Tony when a purple blast sends her to the ground. Tony moves to help her when another blast hits him, sending him flying. Steve reaches out to try to catch the genius but it’s no avail. The metal scrapes against the pavement as Tony skids to a stop, seeing Wanda stand 

“Wanda, you or Stark have never been up against another witch before. Did you know there’s an entire chapter devoted to you in the _Darkhold?"_ Tony manages to fly swiftly next to Wanda, faceplate fading away as they both stare at the women floating in the air. “That’s the book of the _damned_ , Wanda.” Tony wants to roll his eyes at Agatha, she’s only telling Wanda to do what she just did moments ago. Tony knows that Wanda listens to everything, learns everything quickly, she won’t forget what Agatha just taught her in that basement. Carefully, Tony stands in front of Wanda, ready to take any blows for her, if the need arises anytime soon. Agatha uses her magic to bring the Darkhold into the air, the book automatically opening on its own. 

“The Scarlet Witch is not born, she is forged. She has no coven, no need for incantation.” Tony can feel Wanda shake her head against his shoulder, carefully positioning herself in front of Tony now as she steps forward. “I’m not a witch. I don’t cast spells. No one taught me magic!” Agatha ignores her, reading more information from the book as Wanda’s hands shake uncontrollably. _“It’s your destiny to destroy the world.”_

“I’m not what you say I am.” Wanda’s hands fly to the side, trying to prove her point while Tony watches. Agatha cocks her head to the side a little, almost to challenge Wanda, “oh, really? Look around you, Wanda, look what you’ve done.” Agatha slips into another smile as she whispers latin into the air, a finger pressing lightly on her palm, pointing it into another direction. Wanda and Tony both watch as their neighbor, Dottie, was laughing midway before a yellow glow zapped her out of it. Dottie rushed to her side, eyes frantic, “Dottie?” 

“My name is Sarah. I have a daughter. She’s eight. Maybe she could be friends with your boys. If you like that storyline. Or, uh, the school bully, even. Really, anything. If you could just let her out of her room. If I could just hold her, please.” Tony grabs onto Wanda’s wrist tightly as Steve comes closer, staying at Tony’s side protectively. “What are you doing to her? You’re making her say this.” Even while saying it though, Wanda’s voice wavers a little, fear hiding underneath. “She’s your meat puppet, I just cut her stringers. Why do you think your precious little family of Avengers are able to break from this reality so quickly. This dream of _yours._ ” Wanda steps another step forward, frowning at Agatha as she says those words, “why do you think Tony was able to get a piece of your magic?”

There’s a silence in the air as Steve stares at Wanda while Tony’s eyes only widen more. “Tony went through your little world, went through your little hex when your boyfriend tried to escape.” Agatha waves her magic in the air, the whispers of latin echoing through the air carefully. Tony looks around the town, heart pounding loudly as he looks back at Wanda carefully. People are starting to move to Wanda, eyes wide with terror as Tony stands on her right side and Steve on her left with the shield. “Wanda, look at me, only me, ok? Ignore all of them, just stay calm for me.” Wanda moves around them frantically, trying to reassure them all as they all speak at once, causing Wanda’s eyes to shimmer with wetness. 

“When you let us sleep, we have your nightmares.” The man who plays Norm stares at her, and Tony shields her from everything, Steve following. “I’ve…I’ve kept you safe here. You. You feel at peace.” All of those words though, none of them sound like they are directed towards the people of Westview, but more towards Wanda herself. Tony wonders if this is what Wanda has told herself for the past few weeks, telling herself that these people were safe inside the hex. The words back at Wanda aren’t helping her calm down, only making her breath quicken in fear and her eyes becoming wetter. The voices overlap and everything is making Tony feel uneasy, he can tell that Steve is too, seeing Wanda squished between them. 

It shatters Wanda, making her scream painfully, hands trying to block out the sound. A wave of magic spirals out of her, sending a collar of red magic around each citizen of Westview. Tony pulls Steve to his chest, causing a wave of blue magic over them both as Wanda stops screaming completely. “No! Stop.” Wanda panics, hands curling in the air to reverse the actions of her magic, looking towards Steve and Tony. A part of her feels relieved that Tony used what he was given immediately, protecting himself and Steve quickly. She didn’t mean to do that, at all but everyone was––– 

_“If you won’t let us go, just let us die. Please.”_

“I will… I will let you go. I will. I will.” Tears slide down Wanda’s face as her voice cracks a little, hands raised as she tries to bring back all the magic. She nods her head, trying to let everything process in her head as Tony comes back to her side. “What’s stopping you? Use your power and do it now. Heroes don’t torture people.” The words cause Tony to scowl, hands curling slightly as blue magic forms in his hand. “Oh! I forgot one little detail, and I think you did too! You can’t take down the hex unless he wants to as well,” Agatha teasingly points to Tony, eyeing his magic for a moment, hungrily. 

“Don’t you remember Wanda? A piece of your magic latched onto him, and you can’t take this spell down without Tony’s magic.” Wanda’s watery eyes turn to Tony and he knows she doesn’t want to do it, they both know what the cost would be to undo the hex and reverse everything. Because this universe will leave Wanda alone in the dust again, and Tony isn’t sure if he wants to help her take this all down. With everything in her being, Wanda raises her arms to the sky, unleashing all of her magic into the hex. She’s struggling though and Tony knows what he has to do… 

He closes his eyes before raising both hands to the sky, unleashing blue magic from his hands. Steve shields Tony and Wanda as they both use their magic to force the hex open. Blue and red magic fly from Tony and Wanda as people run in the direction of the opening, screaming loudly as they move for the open corners. Tony catches a glimpse of Vision and his white counterpart fighting each other until he sees fragments of Vision falling away. “Steve!” Steve turns back, only to frown in confusion at the pieces of his kevlar uniform falling away. Wanda turns her head to side, eyes widening as Vision tries to get to her, pieces flying away and glitching. In the opposite direction, the Avengers and the twins come racing to her, only slowing down when they too, start to break apart. 

“Now, do you see? You tied your family to this twisted world, and now one can’t exist without the other.”

______ 

For the first time, since Tony has been here, the avengers assemble once again. It wasn’t entirely the same but it felt so real to Tony in that moment. Wanda stood with her family, magic ready to be unleashed while Tony stood with the Avengers, all ready to fight S.W.O.R.D and Hayward. “Listen boys. Your mother and I never really prepared you for this.”

Wanda’s lips curl up a bit at Vision’s voice, “but you were born for it.” Tony smirks at them both before looking at Steve and Natasha, “hey uh, Steve, what was that little ol’ saying you used to say?” Steve narrows his eyes at Tony for a split second while Natasha nudges him roughly. Raising his shield at S.W.O.R.D military, Steve looks both ways before smiling, “avengers, assemble!” 

Vision goes after his counterpart while the avengers and the twins take out the military quickly. “Mommy will be right back, Uncle Tony and I just have to finish something.” Tony pecks Steve right on the cheek before soaring into the air next to Wanda, using his nanotech to shield the blasts of purple magic. Agatha turns to send a blast in both their directions, but Wanda and Tony disappear into thin air. It makes Agatha growl in annoyance at what game they are playing with her. Down below, the white Vision flies out of the sky and out of the hex completely while the Avengers stand by the twins, waiting. 

Agatha didn’t see the familiar figure of Wanda before her fingers twirl, sending tendrils of magic out of her fingers. The witch gasps for a moment as the scenery changes to a dark forest, feeling her hands tied together at a wooden post. Tony watches as Wanda comes around, “you see, the difference between you and me, is that you did this on purpose.” The snapping of bones interrupts the air as Tony and Wanda stand together, hands curled into fists. For a moment, Tony thinks that they might have pulled something off here, it wasn’t much but it could do for right now. But then the frail, sunken, women start to chant Wanda’s name over and over again, repeating words over and over again. 

The women grab onto Wanda and Tony, forcing them to move to the wooden post. Wanda shouts as Tony grits his teeth, trying to yank his wrist from their tight grasps. “You can’t win, Wanda. Power isn’t your problem, it’s knowledge.” The moment Agatha says it, there are gasps from either side of her as Tony can’t see her, only feeling a tingly sensation on his forehead as well. A red tiara forms around Wanda’s head, framing her cheekbones lightly while Tony feels something tickle him. He’s not sure what it is per say, but he will find out in a minute, he can feel it. “Give me both of your powers and I will correct the flaws in your original spell, Wanda. Tony, you can have Steve and your little family of avengers back too. And you and your families and the people of Westview can all live together in peace.” The words make Tony wonder whether he should or not, magic was never really his greatest achievement. He refused to believe in it nor did he understand it but at the same time, Tony doesn’t want to give it up. 

Wanda is the first to break from the bonds, sending a wave of red magic through the women. She runs after Agatha, sending them all out of the memory. Wanda and Agatha swoop down before Tony flies into the air with the suit, repulsors aimed at the ready. The women fly into the air before Wanda is the first to move, sending a blast right at Agatha’s chest, the witch absorbs her power as she does it. “Take it. I don’t want it.” Each blast sends Agatha backwards for a moment while Wanda throws blow after blow at her, becoming weaker in the process. Tony lets some of the nanotech fade from his hands, showing bare skin, he flies near Wanda, sending his magic to Agatha. “Tony–– you don’t have to do that… you need it to get back to your universe.” Wanda pants while trying to keep herself upright, causing Tony to wrap an arm around her waist. “It wouldn’t be worth keeping it if you gave your magic away.” So Tony straightens, sending all his magic towards Agatha, grunting and panting as the witch cackles. 

Wanda and Tony yelp as their bodies merge together as Agatha takes and takes, their magic being consumed by her completely. Wanda sags a little but manages to still float while Tony uses his repulsors to keep upright. Mentally and physically, Tony feels weak and exhausted, like he just did one of those invention binges that Pepper always hated. Agatha smiles at both of them, “about our deal… Once cast, a spell can never be changed. This world you made will always be broken. Just like… you two.” The witch poses to blast her magic at them both but nothing comes, it was awkward to watch that. Tony disappeared before appearing behind Agatha, whispering softly, “I think you forgot something, Miss. Harkness.” Agatha whirls around, seeing the glowing runes written on the walls of the hex, glaring a purplish color at her. “Runes.” 

_“In a given space, only a witch who cast them can use her magic.”_ Tony and Wanda both recite the words perfectly, echoing what Agatha had said in the basement. Wanda holds onto Tony’s hand tightly as she stares at Agatha, “thanks for the lesson… But I don’t need you to tell me who I am.” Her voice breaks a little as Tony smiles at her gently. Wanda turns to Tony swiftly, squeezing his hand tightly, “if I do this, you’ll keep your magic. I don’t want to take it from you.” He knows she doesn’t want to take what he’s just gotten but Wanda wants to take Agatha’s magic away, it’s the only way. Tony knows, he understands the risk and for once, Tony doesn’t think of what the outcome will be. He’s always been reckless about things, not thinking them through but this… this doesn’t need a thought. “You do what you have to do to protect those you love. Wanda, you can take my magic, I won’t dislike you for it. It was yours in the first place.” 

Wanda doesn’t want any of this, she didn’t want any of this to happen. But Tony earned the right to keep his magic, he deserved it. No one will hurt Wanda’s family or the Avengers in any way, unless she gets involved. Steve would want this, Bucky and Sam would agree… so that’s what Wanda does. The two of them nod to each other before Tony floats down to the ground, giving her a smile of reassurance. Wanda gives Agatha a grave look as she stands alone in the air, feeling the tingly feeling of something forming around her forehead. She raises her arms before pulling back, feeling all her magic coming back to her all at once. Agatha’s cries are heard in the background as Wanda’s magic comes back to her like a magnet along with Agatha’s. She doesn't fight the feeling of being scared, she lets everything go and that is finally when Wanda Maximoff becomes what she always saw in the mind stone. 

She became the Scarlet Witch.

______ 

The Avengers and Wanda’s family watch as Tony and Wanda stand in front of Agatha. The witch crumples to the ground momentarily, huffing as she stares back at them both. “Good girl. So, what now? You just gonna lock me up somewhere?” Tony stares at the witch for a moment, a small smile forming on his lips slowly as Wanda answers in return, “no. Not “somewhere.” Here.”

“Here?”  
“Mmm-hmm. I’ll give you the role you chose. The nosy neighbor.” Agatah shakes her head in denial, clearly not believing what Wanda just said. Tony moves behind Agatha quietly, crouching behind her as she continues to plead with Wanda. “You're gonna need me one day.” Wanda pauses for a moment with her hand, eyes flickering to Tony’s, biting her lip from smiling too much. “If I do, I know where to find you.” 

“Wait––” Tony taps her hair gently before a wave of blue magic washes over her, turning Agatha into Agnes again. A smile is pasted on her face tightly again and her hair is curled to perfection. Agnes smiles at Wanda and Tony, cracking jokes like her usual self. Tony can see that Wanda still has a fondness for the role that Agatha had played in this world and it may hurt to see all of it gone soon. Wanda says goodbye to Agatha one final time before walking to her family, seeing Billy and Tommy running after her. Tony smiles at her, squeezing her waist tightly before letting her go one more time. He doesn’t really know what will happen once this spell wears off. All Tony does know is that he’s ready to go home with Steve one final time and go back to his universe soon. 

Steve’s forehead becomes relaxed the moment he sees Tony walking towards him. Natasha and Loki were there as well, smiling in relief now that it was all over. Steve kisses Tony right on the lips, not caring how long it is until one of them moves away for a breath. “Let’s go home, Steve.” Both families walk home together, cracking jokes and laughing at each other as they walk down the empty streets. Loki and Natasha walk to their house before it’s just Tony, Steve, Vision and Wanda with their kids. Steve notices the way that Tony wants to linger for a moment longer with Wanda so he gestures for Vision to follow him. For a moment, it’s just the two of them, walking quietly until Wanda speaks first, “I hope that your Steve and yourself will work out once you go _home_.” 

“It might take some work but I think everything will be ok. Your gonna be ok, Wanda, I’ll still be here even after everything is gone. Technically little witch, Steve will be here too, old and crack, but here.” Wanda laughs heartily at his bad joke and holds her side a little as her laughter echoes into the empty streets. “I think Buck and Sam will be relieved to see old Steve when all of this is gone. By the way,” she pulls on Tony’s wrist for a moment, forcing him to stop. “I’m glad I had this opportunity to make things right with you. You may not be from this universe but our Tony and myself never got along. So thank you, Tony.” Tony pulls her into a tight hug for a moment, squeezing her as Wanda wraps her arms around him. 

“No, thank you, Wanda. You made me realize that I could have something that I thought never possible again. Especially with Spangles over there, of all people!” Wanda giggles again as they continue to walk until they reach their houses, stopping for a moment. “My Steve and Tony never really spoke until Lang came back from the quantum realm. Even then, their relationship was rocky until Tony created time travel. Steve never got to fully apologize about what happened with Tony after he died. I never meant to bring the Avengers into this or you but I felt like it wasn’t the same without any of you there.” There’s a tear falling down Wanda’s face as she tries to keep herself from letting more tears flow. Tony smiles at her though and kisses her right on her tiara-covered forehead one last time. _No, not one last time, he’ll still be there when all of this is over, even if it’s just for a moment._

“Goodnight Scarlet letter, I’ll see you in a minute.” Tony waves to her before turning to Steve, smiling at him. Steve grabs his hand gently as they enter their house, smiling at the feeling of being home once again. It felt like such a long day for Tony, finding out he had magic, learning about the past and future technically. He didn’t have the slightest clue what to do now with all of this, but Tony knew he could go home now too. The pair go around the empty house, turning off lights and making the bed before making their way into the living room again. Tony brings over a glass of water and orange juice for himself as Steve puts on a movie. They sit there silently, watching the movie and enjoying each other’s presence. “Wanda told me what you and your Tony went through. I’m sorry you never got to apologize to him.” Steve’s gaze moves from the tv screen to Tony’s eyes, a sad small falling over him as Tony stares. 

“I blame myself for never telling him about his parents. I waited two years until someone forced him to watch his parents die on a screen. I just wish I apologized, even though I sent a letter to him after everything.” Tony pulls one of Steve’s hands away from his waist, kissing each knuckle gently as Steve swallows to regain his strength. “Agatha forced me to see how my parents died and I realized what had happened. It was Bucky, and even though I found it all in a file that S.W.O.R.D gave me, it still hurt. But I forgave him so easily too, because I realized that it was Hydra controlling him. A part of me still felt angry and hurt by what I saw but I forgave him. It’s still a fresh wound but it will heal over time.” 

“I should be thanking Wanda for this opportunity, because even if you aren’t from this universe… I’m sorry. I’m sorry for not telling you about your parents and I’m sorry for creating so much pain for you.” Steve presses his forehead against Tony’s, tears running down his face while Tony smiles. “I forgive you, Steve, for everything. I’m sure that this universe’s Tony would too. We both forgive you, Steve.” Tony sees the hex’s wave of magic becoming closer and closer to their homes and Tony lets out a shaky breath. His hands frame Steve’s face perfectly before whispering to him, “I love you, Steve Rogers.” 

“I love you too, Tony Stark.”

______ 

_“What am I?”_

“You, Vision… are the piece of the Mind stone that lives in me. You are a body of wires and blood and bone that I created. You are my sadness and my hope. But mostly, you’re my love.” Wanda tries to not let any of that get to her as Vision stares at her in return. It would be painful but it will be ok, she will learn to control her powers. She will prove to be the exact opposite of what the Scarlet Witch was meant to be, no matter how much it takes to prove that. She listens to Vision’s soft voice as the synthezoid speaks softly of the past and how he came to be a memory, a part of her. They both look in time to see the hex come closer, “we’ll say hello again.” A tear slips from Wanda’s eyes as she holds onto Vision’s face, her breath becoming lost as the magic disappears. 

The magic turns everything, as Vision starts to fade away from Wanda’s hands. “So long, darling.” Everything changes, going back to what it was originally as Wanda drops her hands. She stands up, swallowing tightly as that feeling of emptiness starts to disappear. It hurts right now, but Wanda will make sure that she sees Vision again, even if it’s months, years, decades. She turns her back on the property that Vision had bought for them, giving it one final look over her shoulder before walking away. Wanda stops though when she hears rustling behind her, “Cap! Stop! For god sake! I know you're old again but don’t walk so fast! Steve!” Her eyes widen as Tony tries to walk to catch up to an old Steve as he walks with a cane towards her, angrily if she might add. Tony was still here and it warmed her heart seeing his banter with Steve, even though the captain was older now. 

The man was in a nicely pressed suit, wearing red tinted shades while Steve was wearing khakis and a jacket of sorts. Wanda forgot that even though Steve had passed the shield on to Bucky and Sam, he was still pretty strong for an old man of ninety-five. They finally reached her before Tony crashed into her, hugging her tightly, “how do you feel, Scar?” She glared at him playfully, relaxing in his arms as she squeezed back, “it hurts. But I will learn. I will.” 

“Good, because you're gonna have to take grandpa Steve over here. Though, if you're lucky, Bucky and Sam are still here.” Steve swats Tony with his cane, causing Tony to glare back at him, “why do you have a cane, Steve? You don’t even need one!” 

“To do this!” Tony shrieks as Steve chases after him with his cane in the air, Wanda follows while chuckling at the two. They continue like that into the center of Westview, stopping to match Wanda’s stride quickly. She feels safe then, away from the judging and glaring looks that the citizens of Westview give her. At the end, Monica, Bucky, Sam, and Darcy all stand there, waiting for Wanda and the boys. She can see the slight sigh of relief that Bucky lets out as he sees Steve swat Tony one more time with his cane. Sam rolls his eyes as they reach the group, Wanda giving a small smile to Monica as they chat quietly. 

“So, you let these two losers take the shield, huh? You sure that’s wise, Spangles?” Tony flicks his wrist before a lollipop appears out of thin air, sticking it in his mouth. Steve glares at him, swatting Tony with the cane again, “because Sam will be a good captain, when he’s ready.” Tony narrows his eyes at Steve while Buck and Sam blink in awe at what they were seeing. “Well, Spangles, as much as I would like to stay, I’ve got places to be.” Steve smiles warmly, pulling Tony down for a kiss… Tony hugs Steve tightly, kissing him on his cheek, “your gonna be ok, love.” 

When they pull away, there are tears in Steve’s eyes, Wanda walks over to them with her Scarlet Witch outfit on now. She hugs Tony one final time before using her magic to bring objects into her hands. “In case you ever feel nostalgic.” In Wanda’s hands are a collection of vcr tapes, glowing red as Tony takes them into his hands. He clutches them to his chest, feeling slightly happy that Wanda created this. “Huh, if I had known we’d be giving gifts… I wouldn’t have brought one.” He moves his hands a little before bringing back the arc reactor, the original version that Pepper had made. 

The gleaming letters of _Tony Stark has a heart_ , were engraved into the metal casing. He smiled at her as Wanda took it, touching it softly, watching as it came to life. “Hello, my name is J.A.R.V.I.S., I am here to help.” Her mouth fell open at hearing the voice of the A.I, feeling fresh tears in her eyes. “In case you ever feel lonely or need someone to call on. I might live in another universe but you still have me.” Wanda throws herself at Tony, hugging him tightly until they start floating in the air together. 

“Thank you for everything, Wanda. I’ll see you when I see you.” Tony walks away from the group, blue magic forming in his hands as it becomes stronger. He turns around one final time, smiling at Wanda and Steve, he salutes Steve gently. The magic becomes stronger, creating an aura around Tony before a portal starts to form above him. When it finally finishes forming, Tony looks into it, smiling at the universe he sees before him.

_It’s time to go home._ The suit forms around Tony as he flies through it, blue magic sending him back to the universe he knew and loved once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason I didn't exactly specify when Tony arrives in his universe is because I don't know when I want him to come back. I was thinking maybe during Civil War and I could try writing something off that. Or I could do infinity war where he comes in to fight Thanos. There are just so many possibilities for the last chapter so comment on any ideas you guys have for when he should return. 
> 
> I hope you guys were satisfied with the ending of this chapter. I also have decided I might make this into a series because I do see some potential here. I think I might make a TFATWS story where Tony comes back to help Bucky and Sam. Nothing is official though but thank you for reading, comment, kudos, bookmark. Do whatever and thanks for reading! 💙💙
> 
> Who's ready for The Falcon and the Winter Soldier? Because I am, though I don't know how I'll handle Bucky with short hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update this every Friday, depending on what happens in the next WandaVision episodes. Or what new things I have to add to this.


End file.
